Ouran High School Host Club with a Twist
by Tsukasa Akira
Summary: Two transfer students, Akari Takara and Tsubasa Hoshine, are forced to join the host club, actually,Kyoya just wanted more customers.KaoruxOC, HikaruxOC, in later chapters; KyoyaxOC, HoneyxOC and possibly MorixOC. And TamakixHaruhi :D
1. Chapter 1, The New Club Members

We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

* * *

Tsubasa was dragging Akari to the 3rd music room.

"Why are we even going?" asked Akari.

"Because I wanna know what the host club is," said Tsubasa.

"Why can't you just go by yourself?"

"Because," Tsubasa simply replied. Akari sighed and gave in. When they got to the door, Tsubasa opened the door, and rose petals flew around them. One hit Tsubasa's face.

"What's with all the petals?" Tsubasa said as she walked in.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club," said 7 boys.

"Looks like new customers," Kyoya said.

"Why would a beautiful princess like you wear the boy's uniform?" Tamaki asked Akari.

"The dress looks ugly and the dress is long-sleeve, so when I try rolling that up (her sleeves are rolled up right now and she's wearing the boy's uniform top, but a black and blue plaided skirt), it looks demented. Besides, it's easier to move around in this. And don't call me princess."

"Aren't these two in your class, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Yea, they transferred last week."

"So they're the cousins that transferred from America, Hoshine Tsubasa and Takara Akari?" asked Tamaki.

"Why do you even know our names?" asked Akari

"It's not usual for us to get transfer students from America," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We are actually japanese. We just moved there for 10 years. And we're not customers, we're only here to find out what the host club was," Tsubasa interrupted.

"Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful," Tamaki answered.

"Then why is a girl like Fujioka-san in the host club?" asked Akari. There was an awkward silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course Haruhi isn't a girl, she's so manly, though she might have a few feminine looks, she is definitely not a girl," Tamaki said.

"Tono, you just realized that you called Haruhi a she, right?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki's mouth fell open.

'Baka,' Akari and Tsubasa thought.

"Now that you know about the secret, we need you to keep quiet about it, or else…," he whispered something into Tsubasa's ear and her face paled.

"You wouldn't," Tsubasa said.

Kyoya gave an evil smirk and said, "I would."

"What'd he say?" asked Akari. Tsubasa whispered into Akari's ear and she also paled. She turned to Kyoya and said, "I hate you."

"You shall be joining the host club also so we can keep an eye on you and it will raise the amount of customers if we had maids."

"Why maids?" asked Haruhi.

"Because maids are considered cute, according to the customers," said Kyoya and he pushed his glasses higher.

"You'll start tomorrow. Hikaru, Kaoru, please design the maid uniforms."

"I can't believe we got dragged into this," Akari groaned.

"It's your fault for saying that Haruhi's a girl," Tsubasa said.

"Well sorry for telling the truth," Akari grumbled.

"We should properly introduce ourselves," Kyoya said. "I'm Ootori Kyoya, the vice president, second year student.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki, the king of the host club, also second year."

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you can call me Honey. I'm in 3rd year," said a blonde hair boy that looked like he was still in grade school. He pointed to a tall guy behind him. "That's Morinozuka Takashi, most people call him Mori. He's also in 3rd year."

"As you know, we're the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru," they boringly said.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, as you already know," Haruhi said.

* * *

The next day…

"No way am I wearing that," yelled Akari as she pointed to the maid uniforms that were folded on the table. (Link to pictures at end of chapter)

"Why not Kari-chan (nickname Honey gave her)?" asked Honey.

"It's too embarrassing," Akari said.

"I think it's cute," Tsubasa said and went into the changing room with one of the maid uniforms.

'Why is there even a changing room in a music room?' Akari thought.

"Your cousin seems more cooperative than you," said Kyoya while typing on the laptop.

"I don't want others seeing me wear something embarrassing like that."

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. They shoved the uniform in her face and pushed her into the changing rooms. "Hurry up and change."

"Ok, I will," Akari said annoyed. After they finished changing, they walked out. Tsubasa cheerfully walked, while Akari timidly walked in. "This outfit is so embarrassing," Akari keep mumbling. Tamaki ran over and glomped them.

"Aren't our daughters so cute, Mommy?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not your daughter and who's Mommy?" asked Akari as she pushed Tamaki off.

"That's me," Kyoya said and turned back to his laptop. "By the way, the club is opening in 15 minutes."

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Akari said.

"Stop your complaining and smile, we need to please the customers," Tsubasa said.

"How can I smile if I'm not happy?"

"Just think happy thoughts."

"Yea, whatever," Akari said boringly.

The club opened and many girls flooded in, most of them wandered towards Akari and Tsubasa.

"What cute outfits!" some of the girls said.

"Kaoru designed the one that Tsubasa is wearing and I designed the one that Akari is wearing," said Hikaru (I'll have pictures on what it looks like soon). After the club closed, Tsubasa was exhausted and laid down on one of the couches.

"This is so tiring," she complained.

"Who is complaining again?" asked Akari mischievously.

"Oh shut up, Akari." They changed out of the outfits and the host club went into their limos (besides Haruhi, Tsubasa and Akari).

"Isn't your family rich too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, but they only pay for the house, electric, food and water. We do the chores and walk to school instead," said Akari. She looked at her watch and said, "We should be going."

"See you tomorrow," the threesome said. Two of the limos had went one way, Haruhi and another limo went the other, and Tsubasa, Akari and another limo went the last way. (In the story, Ouran is at a three way intersection). As they we're walking home, a limo drove past them, but then backed up. The window rolled down, and it was the Hitachiin twins.

"Hey, Akari, Tsubasa, where do you live?" asked the twins.

"22 Sakura...why?"

"We live just 2 houses down," Kaoru said. "Wanna come over to play video games?"

"We need to do homework first," Akari said.

"Awww…Please Akari," said Tsubasa. "We can do homework later." Akari sighed and let the twins push them into the limo.

"Why do you ride in a limo when there are usually just the two of you?"

"I don't know, we just do," the twins said simultaneously.

They got to the Hitachiin's house, and Akari was dragged by the twins, followed by Tsubasa into the living room.

"Let's play Mario Party," said Kaoru.

"Ok," Tsubasa cheerfully said.

"I'm going to do homework first," Akari said and sat down behind the table.

"You're so boring Akari, have some fun in life," Hikaru said and turned towards the game.

"I'll play after I finish." They played Mario Party for a while and decided to switch to Guitar Hero.

"Akari, come on, you can finish it later," Hikaru complained. They had been annoying Akari to play every 5 minutes and her patience was wearing away. Suddenly her eyes darkened and she walked over and grabbed the other guitar.

"You want me to play so badly? I'll make you regret that," yelled Akari.

"You're on," Hikaru yelled, "I won't lose to a girl." He picked hardest song and set it to the hardest setting. "Think you can win?"

"Piece of cake," Akari said.

Kaoru and Tsubasa just stood on the side watching, since there were only two guitars.

"She snapped," Tsubasa said.

"What happened to her usually calm self?" asked Kaoru.

"Once she snaps, she's out of control; no one can stop her until she calms down. She's probably going to win since she's in this mode and she usually win at games."

"I wouldn't count on it; Hikaru is incredible at this game." The game was close, but Akari won the game.

"I told you, I would win," she said finally calming down. Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked since no one ever beat Hikaru at that game. Akari looked at clock and said, "We should get going, I still need to cook dinner."

"Don't you have a cook or chef," asked Hikaru.

"Nope, I do the cooking and Tsubasa would do the dishes."

"You should eat over at our house then," suggest Kaoru.

"No, we would be a bother," Akari said.

"Come on Akari, please, we don't have to cook or wash the dishes," plead Tsubasa.

"But then there will be extra work for the chefs and maids," said Akari.

"We wouldn't mind at all, Takara-san. I'll go make arrangements for more food," said a maid that had overheard their conversation.

Akari bowed and said, "Thank you," to the maid. The maid then walked off. "Thank you for having us over," she said to the twins.

"No problem, let's play more video games," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Tsubasa agreed.

Akari gave them a death glare and said, "You're doing your homework first."

The three tear dropped and thought, 'She's even stricter than our moms.'

After they finished, they played more video games. Akari won most of them.

"I can never figure out how she always beats me when I play at least twice as much as her," said Tsubasa.

"Good eye-hand coordination," she simply said. After they ate dinner, they played video games until 9, when Akari had to drag Tsubasa home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!

Sorry the chapter is so short, the other ones will be longer(hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2, The Christmas Party

We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

* * *

Akari and Tsubasa opened the room that was supposed to lead the 3rd music room, where the host club was. When they opened it, they entered a tropical forest.

Akari closed the door and said, "Wrong room." She walked away, followed by Tsubasa.

Honey poked his head out of the door and said, "Kari-chan, Tsuu-chan, this is the right room!" They stared at him weirdly like he had grown a second head.

"Honey-senpai, why are you wearing that?" asked Tsubasa.

"Today's theme is tropical forest," Honey said, pulling them into the room.

"That explains the scenery," said Akari.

"Why is the theme tropical forest," asked Tsubasa.

"I don't know, Tamaki usually choses the theme," replied Honey.

"Akari, Tsubasa, hurry up and go change," yelled Kyoya. They went into the changing room just as Haruhi came in.

"Welcome," said the host club.

"Oh, it's just you Haruhi, your late," said the twins.

She took out a mini calendar and said, "According to my calendar, it is still definitely mid-December."

Tamaki went and made a speech about temperature. Haruhi was sulking as he ranted on with his speech. "And December has the big event, when we'll be shining the most, the Christmas Party."

Akari and Tsubasa came back and the club opened. The room was filled with girls like always.

After a while, Kasugasaki Kanako, came up to Haruhi and said, "I'll let you be my favorite."

* * *

After the club closed, Tamaki was sulking and eating commoner ramen. "I don't understand," he mumbled.

"Stop eating ramen and come over here to help us plan the party," Hikaru said.

Akari and Tsubasa popped out of nowhere and said, "What party?"

"The Christmas Party," said Kaoru. "Is he just mad because Kanako switched her favorite to Haruhi?"

"It's not like her illness just started," Kyoya said.

"What illness?" asked Tsubasa.

"The so-called 'switch guys disease', also known as the host club wanderer," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So he's mad because of that?" asked Akari.

"No, that's not it!" yelled Tamaki. He then went into a lecture about how Haruhi shouldn't pretend to be a guy. The party was brought up and Haruhi was forced to learn the waltz in one week.

"Since you're part of the host club," Kyoya said, "you have to come too."

"Why do we have to come too," Akari mumbled.

"We should go; it'll be lots of fun," said Tsubasa.

"Do you know how to waltz?" asked the twins.

"Nope."

"We're going to teach you."

"This is going to be fun," Akari said sarcastically.

* * *

The next day…

"Ichi, ni, san, ichi ni, s-ow!" Kaoru said as Tsubasa stepped on his foot.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, just follow me, the guy always leads."

Across the room, Hikaru was teaching Akari too.

"You have to let the guy lead," Hikaru said.

"I don't even know why I'm learning," Akari sighed.

"Because you're going to the dance and any fine lady needs to know how to dance."

"Yea, whatever, not like I really care. The only reason I'm happy about this is that we don't have to serve the guest."

"Did you pick out what you're going to wear?"

"Not yet."

"I'll pick something out for you," Hikaru whispered.

"No way, you're going to choose something perverted!"

"Who are you calling a pervert?" yelled Hikaru.

Akari stuck her tongue out at Hikaru and said, "You, of course." They went into a fight about it.

"Akari seems to have a lot of personalities," said Kaoru. "Did you pick a dress out?"

"Nope, I'm planning to wear something blue."

"How about I choose for you?" asked Kaoru.

Tsubasa blushed and said, "Sure."

"Ouch," Kanako yelled when she spilled tea on her finger.

"Let's go to the nurse's office," Haruhi said.

After they left, Honey had tripped and Mori stepped on him by accident, so they also went to the nurse. They came back and Tamaki was making a plan to get Kanako and her fiancé, Suzushima Tohru, back together.

"Discuss Suzushima-san and Kasuga-hime's record, starting with the twins," said Tamaki.

"What happened to my dance lesson," Haruhi said.

"What's the point of this?" Akari irritably said. She was, however, ignored.

"Yes, Sir! They're childhood friends. It seems their parents decided their engagement!" reported the twins.

"Next, Kyoya, report about Suzushima-san," Tamaki said.

"Excellent grade, normal pedigree, normal appearance, so-called C class. His strong point is his seriousness. He'll be studying in Great Britain starting this spring. His weakness is...," he started.

"He's not very impressive. Faint-hearted," said the twins.

"In short," Kyoya summarized, "He's plain. That's all."

"You guys are like stalkers," Tsubasa said.

"Wow, they don't show any mercy to guys," mumbled Haruhi.

* * *

The day of the dance…

"How did that get on my bed?" yelled Akari as she pointed to a violet and white dress folded neatly on her bed.

"I have one on my bed too," said Tsubasa when she poked her head into Akari's room waving a note. "It's from the Hitachiins. It seems they want us to wear this tonight."

"I guess we shouldn't let these go to waste and wear them tonight," said Akari.

"You secretly like the dress don't you, Akari?" teased Tsubasa.

Akari blushed and said, "I do not." She closed her door to change. Her dress was one shoulder; going all the way down to the floor. It was violet fading into white. It has a white ribbon and bow around the waist with a cresent moon in the middle of the bow. Tsubasa's was the same except the shoulder strap was on the other side. The colors were cyan fading into black, the ribbon and bow were black, there was a cyan star inplace of the star and it was only up to her knees.

'Stalkers,' thought Akari. 'I wonder where they got our measurements.' She had tied her hair into a half pony-tail with a violet ribbon that matched the dress. Tsubasa had worn a headband with a cyan bow that also matched her dress. Tsubasa chose to wear flats because she could barely walk in high-heels. Akari's cellphone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Hikaru. We're coming by to pick you up in 1 minute."

"Ok…wait a minute, how'd you get my cellphone number?!"

"I just have it," he said before hanging up.

"They really are stalkers," Akari mumbled.

"Who was that?" said Tsubasa as she walked in.

"Hikaru, he said that they were coming to pick us up in a minute."

"Wait, how'd he get your number?"

"That's what I said." They then heard a knock.

"That must be them," Tsubasa said and walked downstairs followed by Akari.

"Good evening, young ladies," said the twins.

"Save the charming for later," Akari said. They went into the limo and Tsubasa was sitting next to Kaoru, across was Akari and Hikaru.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to wear anything I picked out," Hikaru teased.

"Shut up," Akari said and punched him while blushing.

"We actually designed these to match your personality," said Kaoru.

"Tsubasa's is short and cute, matching her childish and innocent personality," said Hikaru.

"Akari's is long and elegant, matching her mature and serious personality," said Kaoru. "Your hairstyles even match."

"Why do you go through the trouble to design us things anyway?" asked Tsubasa.

"It's practice since we're heir to the clothing company our mom owns," they said simultaneously.

"So we're your models for clothes you designed?" said Akari.

"You two are our toys," they said.

"We don't belong to anyone," Akari growled.

* * *

At the party…

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party," Tamaki said. "Please enjoy the party to your heart's content."

"Why don't you play some cards with us, ladies?" said the twins. "If you win one game, you'll gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward! For those who get the highest points, you will have to dance the last dance the last dance with one of the club members. The top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from King."

All the fan girls squealed, except for Akari and Tsubasa. They walked over to the club just in time to hear Haruhi ask if there was fancy tuna. Everyone, except for Akari, Kyoya and Mori was flipping out how Haruhi never ate fancy tuna.

"Ehhhh, You never ate fancy tuna?!" yelled Tsubasa.

"What's so good about tuna anyway?" Akari said.

"It's not just any tuna, its FANCY tuna," yelled Tsubasa.

"Whatever, don't forget about the guests," said Akari and she walked away.

* * *

Haruhi finally escape the host club trying to give her fancy food. When Kanako asked "him" if "he" wanted to dance, Haruhi got kidnapped by Mori and Honey. She got taken to a room where all the other hosts were waiting.

"You got 20 minutes before the party reaches its peak," Kyoya said as Haruhi changed into the clothes that the twins gave her. She came out and the twins did her make-up.

"Guys, you shouldn't come to this room all together, there are guests to attend to..."Tamaki started before he saw Haruhi. The twins pushed her out of the door while Tamaki kept thinking how cute Haruhi was.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't stand around, you need to do your part of the plan too," said Akari, snapping Tamaki out of his thoughts. "You should go tend to the games, Hitachiins."

"We will, come play some games with us," the twins said and dragged Tsubasa and Akari with them.

"What game are we playing?" asked Tsubasa.

"You can play any card game if you win at this game." They pulled out hats, put them on and spun around. "Which one is Hikaru?"

"This one is Hikaru," Akari said pointing to the left.

"Nope, you're wrong."

"No, she's right," Tsubasa said.

The twins looked at them shocked. "How'd you know?"

"Just because," said Akari.

"So what game do you wanna play?" asked the twins.

"Speed game," Akari said.

"Hikaru, you take this one," said Kaoru.

"I'll beat you today for when you beat me in Guitar Hero," said Hikaru, sending a lightening shock towards Akari.

"There is no way you can beat me," Akari said, returning it. You can see sparks flying between them.

"Ready, Set...GO!" Kaoru started them. All you could see is blurs where there's supposed to be their arms.

"Akari shouldn't get so competitive, it's probably because she hates losing," Tsubasa said.

"Same with Hikaru, though he's going to win," Kaoru said.

"We'll see about that." Akari had only beaten him by one card.

"I wanna verse you in Blackjack," Tsubasa said to Kaoru. After Tsubasa beat Kaoru and he beat her in another round, they gave the guests a chance too. Kaoru looked over at the clock and yelled to Hikaru, "We need to get going, the countdown's soon."

"Come on, let's go over to the window to see," Tsubasa said. They walked over just in time for the lights on the tree to light up.

"It's so pretty," Akari said at the tree.

"Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" yelled Tamaki. Haruhi had to sit out of the final waltz because she had twisted her ankle doing the plan.

"It would seem you were one of the top pointers, may I have this dance, my lady?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," mumbled Akari, taking his hand, while blushing.

"May I have this dance?" Kaoru asked Tsubasa.

"Okay," Tsubasa replied taking his hand.

They danced until the twins announce for the final event. "Now we'll have the last event. This will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from King, modified, Fujioka Haruhi!"

Everyone was surprised, especially Tamaki and Haruhi.

"It's all because Kyoya-senpai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun. We just did what we were told," said the twins.

"How about doing this instead of the dance? We'll cut your debt by 1/3," Kyoya said to Haruhi.

"Isn't this her first kiss?" asked Honey.

"Hold that kiss!" yelled Tamaki as he went to stop it. A banana peeled appeared out of nowhere and Tamaki slipped on it, pushing Haruhi, making her kiss Miyako-hime on the lips. All the guests fangirled and said that Tamaki was a kissing machine.

"I see… so he's a kissing machine," said Haruhi.

"Everyone be careful, Tamaki is a kissing machine!" Tsubasa mischievously yelled.

"What, no! I just wanted to protect your first kiss!" he protested. Tamaki then went into his emo corner.

"Haru-chan wanna have some cake?" asked Honey.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	3. Chapter 3, New Years Suprise

**OHSHC Chapter 3**

We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

One of the most boring chapters to write.

* * *

"You're late again," said Kyoya.

"We had to help someone get a parcel and bring it back to them."

"What game is this from?" Kyoya asked. Tsubasa and Akari tear dropped.

"Never mind that. Here, these are for the theme today," said the twins as they gave Tsubasa and Akari kimonos.

"Why do we cosplay so much?" asked Akari.

"It's a change in scenery, now hurry up and go change, the customers are going to be coming soon," they said and shoved them into the changing rooms.

"They're always so pushy," Tsubasa said. After they changed, the club was open for business. For some reason, everyone, except for Tsubasa, Akari, Mori and Kyoya would be in tears.

'How can everyone have so many tears?' thought Haruhi as she bumped into Kaoru. Something fell out of his sleeve. Haruhi picked it up and stared at it in silence. Akari looked over her shoulder.

"So this is what you've been using," Akari said.

"Ok, ok be quiet about this," Hikaru said as the twins popped out around them. "Telling you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts.

"Here you go, some high-class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy," said Kaoru pulling it out of this sleeve.

"You'll give it to me?" Haruhi asked cutely.

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" asked one of the fangirls.

"No, I'm not into sweets very much, but I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." Sparkles appeared around her.

"Here," Tamaki said handing her another one, "It's all yours, don't tell your mother though."

"But it's _for_ my mother…" Everyone then tried to give Haruhi one. Tsubasa noticed someone hiding behind a wall.

"Who's that," Tsubasa asked as she pointed at a girl behind the wall.

"Huh? Aren't you a new face? What's wrong? Just come in," said Kaoru when he turned around.

"Come-," Honey said, but was cut off by Tamaki.

"Hey! Be softer to the new guest," Tamaki said. "Here," extending his hand, "Don't be scared, princess. Welcome to the Ouran Ho-"

The girl then slapped his face away and says, "NO! Don't touch me, you fake prince."

"Me? A fake?" yelled Tamaki. Renge, the girl, ranted on about how Tamaki was a huge fake. As she said each insult, arrows would stab Tamaki.

"You're the worst!" After that last insult, Tamaki got hit by lighting and was falling in slow-motion.

"Oh, a new technique! Slow motion by himself," the twins said.

"Can it be…you are…?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-sama!" the girl called. "I wanted to see you so badly, my only prince," hugging him.

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai's fiancée?" yelled Akari.

"Yes, I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in grade 10 Class A from tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was 10."

"Great, another annoying person in our class," Akari grumbled.

"See, he's angry," Kaoru said as everyone stared at Tamaki in his emo corner.

"All because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy," Hikaru said.

"Whatever, but will you keep that couple status from now on?" asked Kyoya.

"It was really love at first sight," Renge said, not listening. She then ranted on about how nice he was.

"I can't imagine that at all," the twins said.

"No way is that Kyoya," Tsubasa said.

"It must be the wrong person," Haruhi said.

"Wait, you should be more polite to Kyoya-senpai, you never know what he'll do," said the twins.

"No!" Renge protested. "My eyes are justice! Kind to everyone, and never asks for anything in return! Loves the solitude, but actually hates the loneliness. The throbbing love simulation game, you!" she said point at Kyoya, "Who looks like Ichijo Miya-kun from 'Uki Doki Memorial!'"

"Huh?" said Haruhi, Honey, and Mori (he didn't actually say anything, a question mark just appeared).

"An otaku! She's an otaku! I've never seen one before!" yelled Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh, she's just another otaku," Akari and Tsubasa said calmly.

"I see, a girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé and gets lost in her wild fantasies," Kyoya said.

"Her wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiancée?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't remember confirming that fact once."

'You should have told us earlier,' everyone thought madly. Renge kept ranting on how Kyoya was perfect as manager and such.

"I've decided! I'll be the assistant manager for the host club!" she said, self-appointing herself.

"Umm, Kyoya," Tsubasa said.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partner of my family. Please take a good care of her."

"Haruhi, Tsubasa, Akari, father will be coldhearted and leave you here," yelled Tamaki as he, Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori, carrying Honey ran away.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" yelled Tsubasa and chased after them.

Akari sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

"Of course, if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled, Haruhi," Kyoya said. Akari and Haruhi tear dropped. Renge then dragged them to go make cookies. Renge however kept screwing up. Everyone else was peeking from the door.

"What's going on?" asked Kyoya.

"She said that she's making some cookies for Kyo-chan," said Honey.

"I'm sure she mistook Host Club with bakery or something, poor Haruhi and Akari," said the twins. Tamaki then had a lecture on how it was going according to plan, which this project was to make Haruhi realize she's a girl.

"You're too noisy, fake king," said Renge, sending Tamaki to his emo corner. After she finished, she came out with a bunch of burnt cookies.

'I wonder if those are even edible,' thought Tsubasa.

"Kyoya-sama! I've learned how to make cookies from Haruhi-kun. It's Renge's first time cooking, so I was a bit scared."

"Well, the colors are okay," Kyoya said with a fake smile.

"I know I'm bad at it, but I'm sure, if it's Kyoya-sama, he'll say 'anything you make is delicious,'" Renge said, fantasizing.

Akari, Tsubasa, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori each took a cookie and tried them.

"It's like charcoal," said Akari.

"It's too sugary," complained Tsubasa.

"Tastes nasty," Hikaru said.

"What is this, a rock?" asked Kaoru.

"It doesn't taste good," Honey complained with a sad face. Mori just stared at it. Renge went Medusa mode when she heard that. Haruhi tried the one that she made and thought it went pretty well. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and came up with an idea to tease Tamaki.

"Getting rid of the bad taste," Hikaru said, biting off a piece of the cookie that was in Haruhi's mouth. Tamaki stared on her. "It tastes very good. Can you bake a cake next time?"

"You got some cream on your face,' Kaoru said as he leaned down to lick the cream off of Haruhi's face. Tamaki then went on a rage. Akari was laughing at Tamaki's expression.

"Kaoru if you'd have just told me, I could clean it myself and Hikaru, if you wanted one, there's more in here," Haruhi said rubbing her cheek.

"Your reaction is wrong!" yelled Tamaki holding Haruhi's face. "You're supposed to reject them!"

"Stop sexually harassing, kissing machine-senpai," Haruhi said. Tamaki got even madder.

"Renge-chan, would you like to have some milk?" Honey asked sweetly. She pinched Honey's cheek making him cry.

"Everyone's characteristics are very bad, except for Kyoya-sama!" yelled Renge. She went into a whole lecture on how they were going to make "Kyoya's store" go bankrupt.

"You're changing to having a cute face, but actually being a beast!" she said pointing to Honey. "Morinozuka-senpai, take care of Haninozuka-senpai by staying with him all the time and dignify the speeches you make once in a while! Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you and be in a basketball club! Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied! Tamaki-san, be an institute's idol and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex, lonely prince!"

As she turned towards Akari and Tsubasa, Tsubasa said, "We're not getting involved in this."

"And you talk WAY to much Renge," said Akari.

"Whatever, you're not really important," Renge said, turning away. "Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. Please always be affectionate."

"My pleasure."

"Kyoya-senpai do something with that 'princess'," complained Hikaru

"Well, Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her. And see, club president is in it."

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun, does this looks like a lonely pose?" said Tamaki, leaning on the wall.

"Wow! It's pretty nice, Tamaki-san! If it were raining, it would be even better!" Renge said.

"Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting," Kyoya said darkly.

'Scary,' everyone thought.

* * *

"Let's go somewhere else," said Akari as the host club was shooting a movie.

"Sure, it's so boring here," Tsubasa said agreeing. They walked to the third music room. "What should we do now?"

"Let's play a prank on the Hitachiin's," Akari said mischievously.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Tsubasa.

"Of course, I have just the prank to use," Akari said smiling. She whispered it to Tsubasa and they went to get the supplies she needed.

* * *

10 minutes later…

"This is going to be so funny," said Akari holding up two bottles of water. She ran up to the Hitachiin twins during the break. "Here have a drink," she said, handing it to them.

"Thanks," they said, taking it and each taking a huge sip. They're faces turned red and they breathed fire. They ran around looking for water. Akari and Tsubasa were laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What was that for?" asked the twins, after they got water and the girls were calm enough to talk.

"It was getting boring around here, so I decided to lighten the mood. You are the ones to usually pull pranks, so I decided to pull a prank on you instead," Akari explained. "You should have seen yourselves; your faces were so funny."

"What did you put in this?" asked Hikaru, waving the water bottle.

"Water mixed with clear hot sauce," said Akari.

"Don't you guys like spicy things?" Tsubasa teased.

"Yes, but not this much," Kaoru said. They then heard a crash. They ran over just in time to see Tamaki punch a class D person.

"Sensei, this way, there are scary class D people," yelled the twins. This made the two class D people run.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"It hurts," Haruhi said, "My contact lenses moved. Now if came off."

"Camera! Did you get that? Just now? Except the contact lens scene!" yelled Renge.

"Yes!" the camera man replied.

"This is it! It's perfect! Now, only thing we need is Kyoya-sama's touching-," Renge said. Kyoya took a rock and smashed it into the camera.

"NO!" yelled the camera man. "All the film up to now! The tapes!"

"Kyo-Kyoya-sama," Renge stuttered.

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club member's violent acts and it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble," Kyoya said coldly.

"Why?" Renge said, bursting into tears. "Kyoya-sama, you should have said, 'Don't worry about,' and pat my head gently, if it's Kyoya-sama…"

"But that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki said.

"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality," Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Renge apologized.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama!" yelled a fangirl.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," said another.

"Haruhi-kun," another customer yelled.

"Hello, welcome-," Tamaki started.

"We bought the video!" they all yelled at once. They went into a whole speech on their favorite parts.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said darkly.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking data? The sales going just fine. Of course, the violent scenes have been edited. Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?" he said.

'When he said interesting, he meant this,' they thought. Renge appeared and dragged Haruhi to go play games with her to get to know her better.

"Wait! I won't forgive you for this!" yelled Tamaki, chasing after them.

"Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru, Kaoru, Tsubasa and Akari said.

"Nothing wrong with it, is there? I'm ok with anything as long as it doesn't harm me," Kyoya said. Tamaki went into his emo corner.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	4. Extra, Honey Usachan

**OHSHC Chapter 3 Extra**

We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

* * *

"We've done it now," Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Tono spilled it, it's not our fault," the twins complained.

"You know, I could just wipe it clean," Tsubasa said, but everyone ignore her.

"Fools! You ran into me!" yelled Tamaki.

"That's because Haruhi tried to run away from us. We were going to dress her in female attire. Don't you wanna see it? Tono." Tamaki imagined what Haruhi would look like.

"Don't think about things like that now," Tsubasa said, whacking Tamaki on the head.

"Your right! I want to see it, but not under this circumstance! Fools! Why are you hugging her in a moment like this! Stay away from Haruhi!"

"We don't have any guests yet, so you can be as noisy as you want, but is it ok? Honey-senpai will wake up," said Kyoya. Everyone froze and stared at Honey.

"We can't do anything about it, can we? Just wake him up and apologized," Haruhi said, walking towards him.

"Wait up! Don't get close to Honey-senpai! Take refuge in here!" whispered Tamaki and the twins behind the couch.

"What is it anyway?" asked Haruhi after she sat down next to them.

"Listen up, this may only be a legend, but honey-senpai is said to have very bad moods when he wakes up," they said.

"No way, I've never seen him like that before," said Tsubasa.

"Even if his mood was good until now, that doesn't mean today will be the same. On top of that, I heard this rabbit was hand-made by senpai's favorite deceased Grandma. It must be very important thing for him because he carries it around wherever he goes. What if he sees his usa-chan turned into a totally different creature when he just wakes up, we'll be the ones who'll turn into totally different creatures." The twins and Tamaki was flipping out by now.

"Legend and rumor, there's no connection at all," Haruhi said.

"There's no way that could be true," Tsubasa said.

"I firmly believe my theory. Don't you remember senpai's act on the "Renge Incident"?" asked Tamaki.

"That was so real," Hikaru said.

"Nobody can make that expression as good as that, unless he already has some kind of foundation," said Kaoru.

"And the most important fact, Honey-senpai is blood type AB, meaning same as Kyoya-senpai," Tamaki concluded. Tsubasa and Haruhi were very convinced now.

"Don't you think that'll hurt my feelings?" said Kyoya. Honey turned, making them stiffen.

"Type AB or not, we still need to wake him up," Akari said, walking up to Honey, proceeding to shake him.

"NO!" yelled the twins and each taking Akari's arm and dragging her back to the couch. They tied her wrist together behind her.

"Not good," Tamaki said. "We should do something before he wakes up. Hikaru, Kaoru!" he said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes sir!"

"Go get your family's private helicopter. Fly to Mt. Osore and ask Itako to come! We'll ask Honey-senpai's grandma to come out and make a new usa-chan. Bring this map of Aomori with you!" he said handing a hand drawn map.

"We don't have that much time. Are you dumb? It's ok for you to get confuse, but please say something more constructive," the twins said.

"Let's do this instead, we'll take usa-chan to dry clean and in the meantime, Haruhi, wear this usa-chan costume," he said holding a bunny costume.

"What a nice idea!" the twins agreed.

"No! Where did you get that from? I mean it's too obvious!" yelled Haruhi.

"It's all right! He'll be a sleepy head, so he wouldn't notice the size difference."

"Then why don't you be in it, senpai?" said Haruhi, trying to get away.

"It won't be cute if I'm in it! I want to see your version of usa-chan!"

'So he's really doing it for himself, after all,' thought Tsubasa.

"It's too obvious, you idiots!" Akari said, smacking each of them on the top of the head.

"How'd you get out?" asked Hikaru. Akari pulled a dagger out.

"I usually carry one around with me."

"Mmm," Honey said as he got up.

"Oh my god we won't make it!" yelled Tamaki. "Fine, substitute strategy number 2!" Honey woke up and saw Tamaki's kuma-chan in front of him. He grabbed it and threw it on the floor, making Tamaki freak out.

"Waaaahh, my Kuma-chan!" yelled Tamaki. "What do we do? It'll be our turn soon!"

"Wah! He found usa-chan!" yelled Kaoru.

"My usa-chan, who dirtied it?" asked Honey with a death glare.

"Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai! Help us!" yelled Kaoru.

"Usa-chan really wanted to have a cup of tea," Mori simply said. Everyone froze.

"I see! That's why his face got dirty. Do you think he'll eat cake, too?" Honey cheerfully said.

'It was that easy?' everyone thought.

"I'll clean it up," Tsubasa said, taking usa-chan. She took a few napkins to soak up the tea.

"Why didn't you wipe it up earlier?" asked Kaoru.

"She said that, but no one was listening," Akari said coldly.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	5. Chapter 4, Surprise Visit

**OHSHC Chapter 4**

We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

* * *

The doorbell rang. 'I'm so tired,' Tsubasa thought as she went to get the door. When she opened it, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in front of her

"Hello Tsubasa!" they said. She slammed the door and started to walk back to her room. She forgot to lock it and they came barging in.

"Tsubasa! We heard that you were sick so we came to help take care of you," Tamaki said.

"Great," Tsubasa said sarcastically.

"Who is it?" Akari said coming downstairs. She stared at them. "Why are they here?!"

"We're here to take care of Tsubasa!" the twins said cheerfully. "You should be in bed." They dragged her to her room and into bed.

"I'll go make you something to eat!" Tamaki said and ran off to the kitchen.

"Does he even know how to cook?" asked Tsubasa.

"Or where the kitchen is?" Akari said.

"He'll figure it out, eventually," said Kaoru. They heard a big crash.

"What is that idiot doing?" mumbled Akari as went downstairs. Tsubasa got up to follow.

"Hey! You need to get back into bed," yelled the twins, chasing after them.

"I need to make sure Tamaki doesn't light the house on fire," said Akari. The twins blocked their way.

"I'll go check on Tono," said Hikaru, walking away.

"Tsubasa, you need to go back," Kaoru said as he pushed her back to their room. A few more crashes and glass shattering was heard.

"Those idiots," Akari said. She turned around and ran off towards the kitchen. They heard Akari yell and Hikaru yelling back at her.

"We should probably go see what they're doing…" Kaoru said. They entered the kitchen, seeing a big mess and in the middle of it, were Hikaru and Akari yelling at each other.

"Everyone get out, I'll clean the kitchen," Akari yelled.

"I'll clean the kitchen, stop trying to do everything by yourself," yelled Hikaru.

"You're just going to be in the way."

"Am not, having more people help will be quicker." Eventually, Akari kicked them out and locked the kitchen door.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Tsubasa suggested. Everyone sat down on the couches. "So what'd we miss in school?"

"Nothing much, just the physical exam and Tamaki making a fool of himself. How are you doing?" said Kaoru.

"The fever went down; I'm probably going to be back in school tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. How come Akari doesn't let us help out?" Tamaki asked.

"She likes doing things independently."

Akari came out of the kitchen and said, "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"So you want them to stay?" asked Tsubasa.

"It's not like that; it's just to make it up to them for taking the trouble to come visit us," Akari said.

"Of course, we'll stay, but we're going to cook," Tamaki said cheerfully.

Akari sighed and said, "Your just helping, I don't want to clean the kitchen again." Everyone went into the kitchen to help. Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, being the ones that don't usually work, would screw up a few things here and there, but Tsubasa and Akari would fix it up. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. Sometime during the movie, Akari felt dizzy and tired, so she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Hikaru and he placed his hand on her forehead. "Oh my gosh! You're burning up!"

"Hikaru, bring her to her room. Tsubasa, Kaoru, go get the medicine," said Tamaki. Hikaru picked her up and went upstairs followed by Tamaki.

"Hikaru, put me down," Akari mumbled tiredly.

"No, you knew you had a fever, right? But yet, you insisted to do everything." He gently placed her on the bed and Tsubasa and Kaoru came in with a box full of different types of medicine.

"We weren't sure which one was for a fever so we brought all of it," Tsubasa and Kaoru said.

"Let's call Kyoya," Tamaki suggested and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Kyoya's number and Kyoya picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya, what medicine should you use for a fever?"

"Tylenol."

"Okay, thanks, bye." Tamaki hung up. "He said to use Tylenol." They went through the whole box trying to find it.

"I'm fine," Akari insisted, getting up. Hikaru pushed her back down.

"No you're not, stopping being so stubborn."

"I found it!" yelled Tamaki, waving a bottle. They gave her water to swallow the pill.

"I'm sorry for making you do so much, since you're the guest," Akari apologized.

"Don't worry about it, go to sleep," Tamaki said. She closed her eyes and was asleep before long.

"Let's go downstairs and play video games," Tsubasa said.

"You should go to bed too," Tamaki said.

"But it's only 8," Tsubasa whined.

"Ok fine, just one game," Tamaki finally agreed. They ended up playing 5 games and Tamaki lost most of them.

"Come on, let Daddy win some games," Tamaki plead.

"It's no fun if other people let you win, you should try harder to win," Tsubasa said.

"Let's play a different game," Kaoru suggested.

"Sure, which one?"

"How about truth-or-dare?" suggest Hikaru.

"What's that?" asked Tamaki curiously.

"Where were you most of your life?" asked Tsubasa sarcastically. It took them 30 minutes for Tamaki to catch on with the game.

"I'll start, Hikaru, truth or dare?" asked Tsubasa

"Dare."

"I dare you to go wake Akari up."

"What kind of dare is that?"

"A dangerous one, she wakes up early, but she has anger issue when you wake her up and she didn't sleep enough. We'll come along just so you don't get killed." They went upstairs, but Kaoru, Tsubasa and Tamaki decided to wait in hall and watch from the door. "Good luck!"

Hikaru walked over to Akari and shook her. "Akari, wake up."

"What do you want?" Akari said turning around with a death glare.

"Never mind, you can go back to sleep," Hikaru said, backing into the hall. They went downstairs to continue the game. "Is her blood type AB or something?"

"I'm not sure. Hikaru, it's your turn."

"Ok, Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather go on a date with Tsubasa or Akari?" Hikaru asked, smirking. Kaoru blushed.

"Tsubasa," he mumbled. This caused Tsubasa to blush too. Kaoru then dared Tamaki to not talk for 30 minutes. So he had to write on paper every time he wanted to talk. Tamaki dared Tsubasa to prank call someone. The dares and questions kept going around. The game stopped when Tsubasa fell asleep on Kaoru's shoulder, making him blush. They carried her upstairs and into bed.

Akari woke up and looked at the clock; it was only 5 in the morning. She saw the Hikaru was asleep leaning on her bed.

'He looks pretty cute when he's asleep,' thought Akari. 'Wait, what am I thinking?'

She then remembered the events that happened the night before. 'Why do they go through the trouble to stay here?' she thought.

Tamaki and Kaoru were sleeping on the couch. She got up, careful not to wake any of them up and went downstairs to phone their houses and asked if the maids could bring their bags and school uniforms over. She went back upstairs to get her clothes and change. 'I should go make breakfast,' she thought and went downstairs. While she was doing that, Tamaki woke up to see that Akari wasn't in bed. He started waking up the others because he was freaking out how Akari wasn't in bed.

"My daughter disappeared!" yelled Tamaki. This made Kaoru and Hikaru shoot up.

"Huh? What happened?" asked the twins.

"She's gone!" yelled Tamaki, pointing at the empty bed.

"Calm down, she probably woke up early and went to make breakfast," said Tsubasa sleepily. Right on cue Akari stuck her head in.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Akari, you shouldn't be up so early, you could still be sick," said Tamaki.

"I'm fine, breakfast is ready and I had your maids bring your school uniform and bags here earlier. Hurry up and change, then come downstairs to eat," she said and went downstairs.

"She gets up too early," Tsubasa complained and pulled the cover back over her.

"You need to get up," said Kaoru.

"I will, you go get changed first," she said going back to sleep.

"OK…" they said and went to get changed. When they got back, Tsubasa was still sleeping.

"Coming on Tsubasa, get up," the twins complained. After 10 minutes of trying to get her out of bed, she finally got up.

"Get out, I need to change. I'll meet you downstairs," she said pushing them out the door. She went back to sleep after they left.

"Where's Tsubasa?" asked Akari as they got downstairs.

"She said that she's changing."

"You can't leave her like that, she's going to fall back asleep," Akari said climbing the stairs. "You're breakfast is on the table, go help yourself." She opened door to find Tsubasa asleep on the bed. "Get up! Tsubasa we're going to be late!"

"10 more minutes," Tsubasa muttered. Akari took Tsubasa's uniform and threw it at her face.

"Hurry up and change."

"Fine," Tsubasa said, finally getting up. They went downstairs to see the three, sitting on the couches.

"Tsubasa, you look like you're still half asleep," Tamaki said.

"Not a morning person," Tsubasa yawned.

"We called our driver to come pick us up in 10 minutes," the twins said.

"You know we usually walk to school, right?" asked Tsubasa.

"I can't have my precious daughter walk to school, it could be dangerous, what if you got kidnapped?" yelled Tamaki.

"It's fine, what are the chances that will happen?" Akari said, looking out the window. "Looks like our ride is here."

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	6. Chapter 5, Bored Devils

**OHSHC Chapter 5**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for further chapters, please pm, email, or review!

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. "I left both of you in charge of the club's website because you promised to do it seriously."

"Huh? We're doing it seriously," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we stayed up the whole night yesterday," said Kaoru.

"In order to create this masterpiece- Haruhi's composite photograph we even added a retro-phrase for him," they said simultaneously. They showed a photoshopped picture of Haruhi's face with Tamaki's body. Haruhi's overly shocked face when she saw the photo made Akari and Tsubasa look too.

"Hya, Haru-chan, you're so cool," said an amazed Honey. Akari almost gagged when she saw it. Tsubasa just stood there shocked.

"Outrageous! Do you know you're wasting your talents by doing this?! Shame on you!" yelled Tamaki. "If you really want to do it, you must use these celebrity idols' photography collection pictures to generate her photo. I want to see her wearing a fluffy pink dress," Tamaki whispered, holding a book of photos, to the twins.

"It would be faster if you'd ask her to wear those clothes," Hikaru said.

"You idiot!" Akari said whacking Tamaki on the head. The twins sighed.

"We seem to have nothing to do these days. Haruhi, can we go to your house and play?" asked the twins.

"No way, you'll laugh at it anyway."

"Then, can we spread rumors of you being a girl? We're so bored."

"No."

"Hey Akari, can we tell everyone that you still sleep with stuff animals?"

"No."

"Can we dress Tsubasa up?"

"No, what are we exactly to you guys…?" asked Tsubasa.

"That goes without saying, you're our toys," the twins said at the same time.

"If you like toys, please join my club," said Umeshito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club. "We're currently organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for you folks."

"Why must he appear out of shadows…?" Haruhi asked.

"Because Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like the light, it's said to shorten lives," Kyoya said.

"You must not take part in his life," Tamaki said darkly. "If you do, you're sure to be cursed."

"What's a cursed voodoo doll?" asked Hikaru as he opened the door wider and shone a torchlight at Nekozawa.

"What about this much light, can you take it?" he said mirroring his brother's move.

"ARRRRRRGGGHH! Murders!" Nekozawa yelled.

"Wah! Kaoru, Hikaru!" Tamaki said. "What's wrong with you two, looks like both of you haven't experienced real terror! Like that time where I accidentally stepped on the edge of Beelzenef…It's even too scary to say it aloud. After that incident, my exam papers were filled with a jumble of nonsensical, illogical incantation, probably curses. When I realized that the situation seem too suspicious, I glanced around the room and realized that I was warped to a different place filled with strangers!" Tamaki scared himself, Honey, and Haruhi.

"That's because you were disturbed and went to take a Greek exam," Kyoya said.

"NO! That's a curse! The morning after 3 days, for no reason at all, my legs became as heavy as lead" Tamaki yelled.

"We had a marathon the day before," Kyoya replied.

'I do not wish to be associated with this person,' Haruhi and Akari thought.

"Come to think of it, all those who speak ill of Nekozawa-senpai, their XXX will change to ○○○," the twins said to scare him.

"HHHHHHUUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHH HH! Haruhi! Haruhi! Quick, look at daddy's XXX! Daddy's going to die!" Tamaki yelled.

"Over my dead body! You're the worst!" Haruhi yelled.

"Tama-chan, you cannot strip here," Honey said.

"That is impossible you know. That's moronic," the twins said. They sighed.

"There really isn't anything fun around here," Hikaru said.

"Haruhi, Akari and Tsubasa have also gotten used to the club's activities," Kaoru added.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here for a sec…"Tamaki said darkly. He lectured them for an hour and they were not allowed to have customers for 2 days and assigned various cleaning duties. The Hitachiins just sat on the couch sulking.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi-kun," said a guest, "we all know that the one with the right parting is Kaoru-kun and the one with the left is Hikaru-kun."

"But are there any other differentiating factors? What if they changed their hair parting, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart," finished another guest.

"You're right…if I must say…Hikaru's speech and behavior sometimes reveals 10% more evilness," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi…you should be a bit more considerate of what you say," Tsubasa said.

"Sorry Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"I must make this clear, that's because I do not attempt to hide myself hypocritically, and if we are to talk about evilness, that should really be your forte," Hikaru said.

"Please don't spout non–sense, Hikaru. It's always been me tolerating your stubborn ways."

"Even if I am the brain behind the plots, the one who deeply planned every execution is you Kaoru. If you don't like it, then don't do it, baka."

"You are so silly, it's pathetic, I can't take it lying down. You're even the one came up with the toy concept. Hikaru, actually, you like Haruhi right? It's so obvious, you are always touching her!"

"What?!" yelled Tamaki.

"Huh? Why do you have to say that? You are really idiot," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Kaoru, in this world, there are certain things you can say, and things you can't," Tamaki said angrily.

"Why would I like someone who is like a little fox?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Who is the little fox?! How dare you look down on my child," Tamaki said.

"This is too attractive!" said Renge. "There is actually a love-quadruple surround Haruhi. And it's a quagmire plot that two of them are twin brothers! Renge can have 3 bowls of rice! I must create some Doujinshi."

"Get lost otaku," the twins said. This made her start crying.

"You'd better stop while you can; your mathematical results are obviously lower than mine! You shorty!" yelled Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you should work so much harder, in your language abilities! You fatty!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Aren't you both the same height and weight…?" Akari said. Their fighting made fangirls squeal.

"You're irritating every time you burrow into my blanket while I am asleep!"

"I only did that because I thought you were lonely!"

"What?! Do you want to fight?!"

"Pervert, don't always peep at me while I am bathing!"

"Despicable Ecchi-boy!"

"SEVER ALL TIES!" they yelled at the same time. When they were in the limo they sat as far apart as possible. They had "kidnapped" Akari and Tsubasa because they didn't want to talk to each other.

"Akari, you're going to keep me company," Hikaru said grabbing her into the limo. Kaoru had grabbed Tsubasa.

"Cut the act already," Akari said.

"What act?"

"You're brotherly-fight act." The twins stared at her, shocked. She pulled a script out of nowhere. Hikaru snatched it from her.

"How'd you get that?" Kaoru demanded.

"We have our ways. Why are you causing so much trouble for everyone else just to go to Haruhi's house?" Tsubasa said.

"We were bored, there's nothing to do. Keep this a secret from everyone else," Kaoru said.

"It's causing trouble for us, you know? Why should be keep it a secret?" asked Akari.

"How would you like to go a date with two of the most handsomest boys in the school?" Hikaru said, pulling Akari towards him. She pushed him away.

"Stop acting like Tamaki-senpai," Akari said, frowning. "It makes me wanna gag." Hikaru laughed.

"So do you wanna spend a day with us?" asked Kaoru.

"Sounds like fun!" Tsubasa said.

"Do whatever you like," Akari said turning to look out the window. The twins made them promise not to tell anyone.

* * *

The next morning…

"Good Morning, Haruhi, Tsubasa and Akari," Hikaru said walking in. Everyone was staring at him because he had dyed his hair Flamingo Pink.

"You are attracting a lot of attention. Why'd you dye your hair pink?" asked Haruhi.

"Cause it looks good on me. I am cute right? From today onwards, I'll be the pink one. I can't stand it when other people keep mistaking me for that Kaoru," Hikaru said sitting down in his desk. Kaoru walked in.

"Haruhi, Akari, Tsubasa, Good Morning. Last night, just when I thought I could finally get to sleep alone elegantly, I had such a horrible nightmare. I can't believe I dreamt that I dyed my hair PINK. What a disgusting thing to do it'd make my look stupid," Kaoru said about to sit down. Hikaru then pulled his chair out from under him, making him fall onto the ground. Kaoru pulled Hikaru's chair, making him lean to one side and fall. They went on fighting for the rest of the day. During lunch, they ordered the same food.

"1 set A meal," they said at the same time. They turned to look at each other angrily.

"I think I'll take set B pasta meal and also set D salad and Coke," they said again. They turned again and looked at each other angrily.

"That's enough; if you're quarreling you must be punished!" Honey said, appearing mysteriously from somewhere. He pulled out a cake, and said, "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, each have half of the cake and you'll be alright. Ahh, but I want to eat it myself too, so can we divide it into three pieces, but what do I do with the strawberry, I can't divide that, what can I do…Can I keep it for myself?" Honey was the last person you wanted to see when throwing a tantrum.

"In addition, I want set D's capellini and barberry duck and Foie Grass's poele with pariguu sauce! (I have no idea what food these are, just got it from the manga)" they yelled, scaring Honey.

"I was wondering why it was so noisy here...those two, again? They are really the disgrace of the club" Tamaki said walking in. "It's my daughters; it's really rare to see you in the students' cafeteria. Are you here for me?"

"No, we were dragged by the two of them. I usually eat my lunchbox in the classroom," Haruhi said. Tamaki had a fantasy about Haruhi giving him a lunchbox with a heart in it.

"Don't your fantasies have any logic at all? I don't understand at all," Kyoya said.

"Haruhi, Akari sit over here," Hikaru said, over at a table. "What's in your lunchbox, Haruhi?"

"It's yesterday's leftover, hotchpotch and eggs, sunny side up."

"I'll trade yours for mine." He pushed his tray towards Haruhi. "I don't like these."

"Hikaru, if you don't like the food, don't order it," Akari said annoyed.

"I'm fine with it," Haruhi said. 'I feel a bad omen," she thought. She looked at the food. 'Whoa, it's so luxurious. I seldom get to eat these things.' She ate a piece and the air around her lit up.

"Hikaru, well done. In order to reward you, I will give you my set A meal. Now hand over Haruhi's lunch box," Tamaki said.

"No way, get lost," Hikaru said.

"Haruhi, does it taste good? Do you want mine too?" Kaoru asked sitting next to her, with Tsubasa on his other side. He grabbed a spoon and tried to feed Haruhi. "Say Ahhh." Hikaru chomped down on it instead of Haruhi.

"Thank you," Hikaru mumbled with his mouth on the spoon. Kaoru threw a piece of his food at Hikaru, but Hikaru blocked it with the top of the lunch box. They started throwing things at each. They would miss and Akari and Tsubasa ended up having to dodge the food flying at him.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you-!" Tamaki was cut off when a fork flew at him. He barely dodges it and it lands in the vice principal's soup, splashing it onto his face.

"Who is the main culprit?" the vice principal asked wiping his face. The twins pointed towards each other, but Tamaki was in-between them, making it seem like he did it. The vice principal lecture him and after class, the host club (except the twins) had to clean the cafeteria. Honey and Tamaki were worn out by the time that they were done.

"Because of them, I feel that the rest of us are becoming more worn out. Something's wrong here. Dammit! When did they sneak away?" Tamaki said.

"If this situation persists, we will have to cancel the brotherly love settings. I can assure you that the request rates will definitely decrease. I'll think about their penalty later. Oh hey, Haruhi, you don't have to worry about any responsibility, okay? Even if the sentence that sparked this catastrophe was made by you…" Kyoya said darkly.

"This is the first fight between Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Honey said sadly.

'I wish I could tell him that it's fake, but we promised the twins that we wouldn't tell anyone,' Akari thought.

"Is that so?" asked Haruhi.

"I've known them since kindergarten, even though I have never talked with them. They were always playing alone by themselves," Honey said.

"Yes, I've known them only since junior high school, but they looked odd among other people. It seemed they didn't want other people to come close by. Their personalities were worse than now, too," Tamaki said. Come to think of it, I feel that these fights and quarrels may not be a bad thing. At least, their world has expanded. So now the best thing to do is to leave both of them alone," he said walking into traps that the twins had set up. "I must definitely punish both of them!" he yelled chasing them as they ran.

'Someone should teach them when to quit, I think,' Haruhi thought as she walked away.

"Haru-chan?" Honey said.

'Now I feel bad for not telling them,' Akari thought.

"And? Is this all the traps you've set? The trouble-some twins? What's amazing is the fact that you here set all identical traps and what's more all of them hit me."

"Stop joking! I am the one who's troubled here. I don't have to look exactly like Kaoru! Being treated by others as you, I am already fed up and sick with all that!" Hikaru yelled. "Actually I hate you the most!"

"Regarding that, I've always wanted to tell you too. Look at this," Kaoru yelled back. He pulled out a voodoo doll, scaring Tamaki. "This is the cursed voodoo I got from Nekozawa-senpai! Your name has already been engraved on the back of the doll, Hikaru. Now I will let you taste the same anguish and pain as the voodoo doll."

"Hey, this is going too far," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, run away, quickly!" yelled Tamaki.

"I'll make you…" Kaoru started, but was interrupted by Haruhi.

"Stop that!" Haruhi yelled, smacking each of them on the head. "Don't use that kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel! Both of you are bad and causing trouble for people around you is worse! Now, apologize to everyone! If you two don't make up and shake hands now, you two will never ever set foot in my house in this lifetime!" The twins slowly got up with a smirk forming on their faces.

"So if we call it a truce, we can go to your house?" they said pulling out a script and turning the voodoo doll to show what it really said. On the back was engraved the work "blank".

"I'm so sorry Kaoru! Even though I was only following the script, but those words were really too much! I'm not fit to be the older brother," Hikaru said hugging him.

"Don't say that! I was so worried that you would get hurt, what would I do then…?"

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

"We've been tricked," Haruhi and Tamaki said.

"What, so it's all fake?" asked Honey.

"Because we were really bored," the twins replied.

"You two knew all along, didn't you?" Kyoya said turning towards Tsubasa and Akari.

"They made us promise we wouldn't tell anyone," Tsubasa said with a sheepish grin.

"Hello! It's been a long time, but let's play the "Which one is Hikaru" game again!" the twins said to the guests.

"I am guessing the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun. Even though both of you have made up, you didn't change back the hair color?" asked a guest.

"You're right," Hikaru said.

"Eh, have both of you switched?" asked Haruhi.

"You're right, they did switch colors," Tsubasa said as she and Akari popped out from behind Haruhi.

"Well, why do you have pink hair today, Kaoru?" asked Haruhi again.

"I think it's not too good to be bogged down when we're twins," Kaoru said.

"I suggest we adopt them to be children of our family, what do you think of it?" suggested Hikaru.

"Ah, that's quite a good idea."

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	7. Chapter 6, The Mischievous Host

**OHSHC Chapter 6**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

* * *

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for further chapters, please pm, email, or review!

"Welcome!" the host club said as a kid wearing the elementary uniform walked in. The kid got scared and fell on the floor.

"What? It's just a kid and a boy too," Kaoru said boredly.

"What's the matter? Are you lost? Or did you come to my palace for something?" asked Tamaki, holding out his hand.

'He really thinks that he's the Arabian king,' Tsubasa thought.

"You are "King?" asked the boy. Tamaki leaned in with this ear. "King," the boy repeated. Tamaki became really happy because he's not used to being called King.

"I am junior section grade 5 Class A's Takaoji Shiro! I would like to apply as the host club king's apprentice!"

* * *

"Tamaki-sama has an apprentice?" asked one of the guests.

"Yes…although he's still very young, he has really beautiful eyes, but fate must have played a trick on me," Tamaki said leaning towards her. "When you're in front of me, mu hearts beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time…"

"Tamaki-sama." Shiro was staring really up close.

"You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds light to the sea of loneliness. The sinful god dress who taught me about the forbidden fruit," Tamaki said.

"I can't believe that he has the most guests," Tsubasa said.

"Don't the girls feel like they're getting cheated on when he goes to other girls?" Akari asked.

"The world may never know," Tsubasa replied.

"Learning from such close observation…Isn't it distracting," asked Haruhi.

"He was preaching that close-up observations could reflect more of his beauty. Just ignore him," Kyoya replied.

"If I must say it, she's more like the Crucian carp in my garden's pond," Shiro interrupted. "I would never use such blatant words of flattery." These made the guest cry.

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" she yelled as she ran off."

"Hime-sama!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru laughed and patted Shiro on the head.

"This is great Tono, you've got a cute little brother here," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru…you'd prefer a brother like him better?" Kaoru asked.

"Idiot! Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you," Hikaru said, turning around to hug him.

"Hikaru…"

"Kyaaaaa! It's the only brotherly love in the world!" the fangirls squealed.

'Homo's. Incest, too. And they have exactly the same face,' Shiro thought as he began to panic. 'This is really abnormal! I'd better escape from here,' he thought as he ran into Haruhi.

"Oh, did those suspicious people scare you? I was too. But when you've been with them long enough, you'll become a monk and won't be surprised by anything," Haruhi said.

"Are you a transvestite?" asked Shiro. Everyone froze.

"Okay, Okay, we don't need you here, could you go and get us some tea?" Tamaki said trying to get him away from Haruhi.

"Haruhi, give him the tea set. This is also part of training," Kaoru said.

"Ok then. This is very heavy, be careful," Haruhi warned as she gives him the tray.

"Oh, this is really heavy, I can't do this," Shiro said and dropped the tray on the floor.

"Haruhi, one thousand added on your debt," Kyoya said.

"Just use this to clean it up," Shiro said, using a cloth that he found.

"What are you doing with my special tailor-made new curtain," Kyoya asked darkly.

"What's wrong with you? Who's evil servant are you?!" yelled Tamaki.

"Don't make a child hold something heavy like that?! Be grateful I even wiped the mess up!" Shiro yelled back.

"Shiro-chan!" Honey said cheerfully as he jumped on him. "Let's have some cake together! I have chocolate flavor and strawberry flavor!"

"Annoying," Shiro said. "What grade are you in? Why are you wearing the senior section's uniform?" Mori appeared behind Honey and he climbed up onto this shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! It's a giant soldier!" Shiro yelled, throwing plates at him which just bounced off and broke. "Get out of my way!"

"Noisy brat! Isolate him!" Tamaki yelled point at him.

"Yes sir," the twins said, saluting, and they put him into a cage.

"What are you doing?! Let me out!" Shiro yelled, shaking the cage. "Is this how a teacher is supposed to treat his apprentice?!"

"Shut up! I don't have time to play with a kid like you," Tamaki said sipping his tea.

"I am serious! I'm running out of time teach me how to make women happy! You are a genius right? King!" Shiro yelled. Tamaki popped up and the cage disappeared when he heard the world genius.

"Hmmm…looks like you are serious," Tamaki said.

'I can't believe that he's so easily influenced,' Tsubasa thought.

'He really is a simpleton,' Haruhi thought.

"Ok, if you are serious, try to make use of your material. Judging from your situation, you have to become a "mischievous kid!" that'd fit the taste of pedo girls! Bear in mind those pedo girls tend to get indescribably moved by males of a younger age or with a baby face. According to my analysis, the types they like could be classified into "Lolita", "Mischievous," and "Weak" types. Take Honey-senpain as an example, he'd be a perfect "Lolita" type! And the basics for the "Mischievous" type, is to wear short pants even in winter," Tamaki said and pointed at his shorts.

"Draw some wound marks on the cheeks and the knees to assist your mischievous role," Tamaki said, command the twins. "This crossed scar mark used to be really popular! Run mischievously! Run frantically! Then fall down right there with all your might!" Tamaki said.

"Are you ok? Child…" asked a girl.

"Answer right away," Tamaki commanded.

"It's nothing…I'm fine," Shiro said was he wiped his face.

"Kyaaaa!" the girl said with hearts around her.

"I've had enough! Baka!" Shiro yelled angrily. "If you don't want to teach me seriously, then forget it!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"Oi, Shiro?! There's one more exercise for the application!" Tamaki yelled. "Hmm, I didn't except him to dislike the mischievous type…"

"He said there's no time…" Haruhi said. Tamaki went ahead and thought of a plan.

* * *

[Setting: Ouran Gakuin Junior Section]

'How did things turn out like this?' Haruhi thought. She, Akari, Tsubasa were wearing the middle section uniform. Honey was wearing the elementary one.

'Those idiot,' Akari thought, her eye twitching. 'Just because we're short enough to be middle school students doesn't mean they could make us wear this.' The host club was around the corner watching them.

'So cute,' the rest of the host club thought. They had already blown their cover because everyone had noticed them. Haruhi, Honey, Tsubasa and Akari entered Shiro's classroom. Honey ran in, while everyone had slowly walked in.

"No one's here," Honey said cheerfully.

"Wow the classrooms are so different from the ones in American," Tsubasa said, walking around the room.

"Where have they gone" asked Haruhi. Honey picked up a recorder and started playing it. "Don't play it just because it was there! What are you going to do it someone comes," Haruhi said, trying to get Honey to stop. The rest of the host club walked in.

"Ah, makes me feel nostalgic," Hikaru said. "We used to be in this classroom."

"I wonder if the graffiti on the desks are still there," Kaoru said.

"They change the classroom desks every year," Kyoya informed. Haruhi looked out the classroom and saw someone walk towards them.

"Someone is coming, be quiet," Haruhi said, but no one heard her except for Akari and Tsubasa. "Hey zip it!" she said, making a zipping a zipper motion on her mouth. Everyone (except Akari, Tsubasa and Kyoya) copied her. "Seems like he's gone."

They saw Shiro and followed him to the music club. Tamaki flattered an elementary student to tell them about Kamishiro Hina. They learned that she was moving away soon to Germany after next week.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Shiro running out the room. "What are you trying to do coming all the way here-" he started to say, but was cut off by Tamaki picking him up onto his shoulders.

"Ah! It's Mori-senpai's ultimate technique," Hikaru said.

"Don't steal other people's technique," Kaoru said.

"Takashi hasn't had his chance recently," said Honey.

"What are you doing, put me down?!" Shiro yelled as Tamaki carried him towards the 3rd music room.

"Don't do stupid stuff kid!" yelled Tamaki.

"Put me down stupid king!"

"Shut up! Or I'll throw you down! You are the one being an idiot. How do you make a girl happy? Don't make me laugh. Even if you asked us so much, we wouldn't answer you. Because you don't want to make girls in general happy, but you only wanted to make her happy, right? That method only you could look for it yourself." Shiro stopped struggling to get out.

"Forget it…there's no time…" Shiro said. Tamaki walked into the music room and sat Shiro down in front of a piano.

"I didn't know there was a piano here," Tsubasa said.

"Of course, it's the music room after all," the twins said.

"That's because this is a music room," Kyoya said.

"It's been placed in the unseen corner for a long time," said Honey. Tamaki taught Shiro how to play a Sonata piece for four-hands. One week later, they invited Hina to the music room and Shiro and Hina played the piece together.

* * *

"So, do you email your girlfriend who's in Germany every day?" asked a guest.

"Yup, I do. But unexpectedly, she gets jealous really easily. So don't tell anyone that I'm friends with you pretty ladies ok?" Shiro said, making the fangirls, well fangirl. "Amusing girls is just this simple. Are you really king?" Shiro asked Tamaki. This sent him in a rage.

"No! It shouldn't be like this! Call my lawyer!" he yelled. The twins had to hold him back.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	8. Sorry, only an update!

Sorry no new chapter this time! As most people know, school started and since we're in honors, we have a lot of homework, and we play badminton after school, so that mean's that we're going to update less. Sorry! .

So right now, we're having a major writer's block . If you have any ideas for the "date", please message us.

Thanks for reading this! We can't believed that we have over 700 views. The new chapter might be up Friday or Saturday. (No guarantee!)


	9. Chapter 7, Fast Food Restaurant

**OHSHC Chapter 7**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for further chapters, please pm or review!

A/N: The _italic_ means that they're speaking English

Sorry this took so long! Next Chapter going to be up soon.

* * *

The doorbell rang. "It's probably the twins. Can you get that?" yelled Akari from upstairs.

"Sure," Tsubasa yelled back and went to open the door.

"Hey," the twins said. "You ready?" Akari came down stairs.

"Yep, let's go," she said. They walked towards town. Tsubasa and Akari insisted to walk because it was healthier and conserves energy.

"Why couldn't you wear something cute like Tsubasa?" Hikaru teased. Tsubasa was wearing a sundress, while Akari was wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts that went up to her knees.

"It's easier to move around in this. Where are we going, anyway?" asked Akari.

"Not sure, we thought maybe you had some place in mind," Kaoru said.

"Well, you were the ones that invited us, so we thought you had plans," Tsubasa said. "How about we go to the aquarium?"

"Let's go to the park," Akari had said at the same time that Tsubasa suggested going to the aquarium. "Never mind let's go to the aquarium," Akari said quickly.

"You could go to the park if you want, after all, there are two of us," Kaoru said. "I'll go to the aquarium with Tsubasa." They agreed to meet at the Izumi Mall at 12.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them alone? They might get into a fight," Tsubasa said as they walked away.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Kaoru said. 'I hope.'

* * *

"I have to show you something, but you most promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?" Akari said.

"I promise." They went to the park and Akari went towards a bunch of trees. They stopped at a clearing somewhere in the middle of the group of tree and Akari stopped next to a tree. "What's so special about the tree?"

"Look up here," she pointed. Hikaru looked up and saw that there was a tree house. The leaves and branches had been covering it. Akari climbed up. There was no ladder or steps, so they had to climb on the branches. "Come up." Hikaru followed her and went inside.

"You can't tell there's even a tree house here," Hikaru said.

"Yea, this is a secret place that even Tsubasa doesn't know is here. You're the only one besides me to know this exists."

"Why is there a tree house here?"

"My family owns this park, you didn't know?" Akari said. Hikaru shook his head. "Well this is a place for me to go when I want to be alone."

* * *

"Do you like sea animals?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, what's your favorite sea animal?"

"Hmm, I guess the sea turtle."

"That's my favorite too," Tsubasa said smiling. Sparkles appeared around her. Kaoru blushed and looked away. "Let's keep looking." They walked around for a bit and decided to rest for a while on a bench.

"Tsubasa, how can you tell Hikaru and me apart?" Tsubasa thought for a while.

"Well, when you speak and laugh, it's more gentle and reserved. You're more considerate of others and your voice is softer. You're mature, kinder, and more understanding. When you're separated from Hikaru, you're easy-going and nicer than Hikaru. You have a better idea of how to interact with other people, unlike Hikaru." Tsubasa saw that Kaoru was staring at her the whole time and she blushed and turned away. "Sorry, I said too much…"

"No it's ok; you're probably right about Hikaru. He needs to learn to expand his world more."

"You should stop thinking about what's best for Hikaru and think about yourself more. Jeez, he's the older brother, yet his younger brother is the one looking out for him," Tsubasa complained.

"It's alright. Hey, what's that?" Kaoru said and pointed to a photo booth.

"That's a photo booth. Do you want to try using it?"

"Sure." They walked up to the booth. Tsubasa put the money in and they took a picture. Tsubasa checked her cellphone.

"We should get going, it's almost 12." They walked to the mall.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Hikaru asked.

"Talk I guess. Say, don't you think that Tsubasa and Kaoru would make a cute couple?" Akari said.

"Don't just say things like that so suddenly."

"Oh, gomen."

"So, if they're together, wouldn't that make us a couple?" Hikaru said wrapping his arm around Akari's shoulder. Akari blushed and pushed his arm off.

"Don't go sprouting non-sense Hikaru."

"You're blushing," Hikaru teased.

"No I'm not, you're just imagining things."

"Let me take a closer look," Hikaru said as he leaned towards Akari and tilted her chin up. Akari blushed deeper.

"Get away from me, pervert," she yelled and pushed him away.

Hikaru laughed. "You're so easy to tease." Akari punched his arm.

"Shut up." Akari's cellphone started ringing. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Where are you?!"

"Tsubasa, is that you?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Hikaru, what time is it?" Akari said, turning towards him. Hikaru took his phone out.

"Shoot, we're late. It's 12:30," Hikaru replied.

"Whoops, sorry Tsubasa, we're coming right now," Akari said and hung up. "Let's go." They ran to the mall. "Sorry we're late," she said as they ran up to Tsubasa and Kaoru.

"You had us worried that something happened," Tsubasa said.

"Nice to know that you care about me," Akari said smiling cheekily.

"Be more responsible next time," Tsubasa said annoyed.

"Hai, Hai," Akari said. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Kaoru.

"Let's eat commoner's food!" Hikaru said. They went into the mall and went to a fast food restaurant.

"How do we order?"

"When we get up to the counter, tell the cashier what you want to eat," Tsubasa said. They waited for 5 minutes, but to the twins, it felt like 5 hours.

"What's taking the line so long to move?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru calm down. It's lunchtime so there's more people. And there are only 2 more people in front of us. When they got to the front of the line, they ordered they're food and sat down at an empty table.

"Where are the knives and forks?" asked Kaoru. Akari and Tsubasa sighed.

"You're supposed to eat with your hands," Tsubasa said. They finished eating and left the restaurant. As there left, they heard someone calling them.

"_Tsubasa, Akari? Is that you?"_ a voiced called from behind them. Tsubasa and Akari turned around.

"_Dawn, Yun Soo!" _Tsubasa and Akari said and hugged them.

"Who are they?" asked Hikaru.

"These are our friends from America," Akari said. "_Rika and Yuzuki, meet Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."_

"Hikaru and Kaoru, meet Yuzuki and Rika."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rika said. "You may call me, Rika, which is my Japanese name"

"I'm Yuzuki," Yuzuki said, cheerfully.

"I'm Hikaru," Hikaru started.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" they said together.

"Let's go sit down," Akari suggested. They went back into the restaurant and Akari ordered more food.

"We just finished eating! How are you still eating?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm hungry," Akari replied.

"So, why are you in Japan?" asked Tsubasa.

"Family business," Yuzuki said.

"Learning Japanese dishes," Rika replied.

"I see you still want to be a chef," Akari said.

"It's about time that you decided on what you want to do in the future," Rika said.

"I've decided already, I'm going to be the head of my dad's company."

"Akari, what does your family do anyway?" asked Hikaru

"My family owns _Pineapple_."

"You mean the electronic company?"

"Yep, Kyoya's computer is brought from it."

"You're Japanese is very good," Kaoru said to Rika and Yuzuki.

"Thanks, our families usually come here for business, so we had to learn to communicate with other people," Yuzuki said. Rika looked at the clock.

"Looks like we should be going," Rika said. "It was a pleasure meeting you." They exchanged numbers and left.

"Well that was unexpected," Akari said.

"Yea, let's go," Tsubasa said. They left and went to the twin's house to play video games.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	10. Chapter 8, Afterschool Vacation

**OHSHC Chapter 8**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

Sorry we haven't updated for such a looooonng time ^.^" It's mostly Akari fault…Anyway, Akari got lazy and didn't feel like writing/typing the story.

Akari: I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow (hopefully)

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for further chapters, please pm or review!

* * *

"Where are we?" Akari said, looking at a pool and tropical trees around it.

"The Ootori Group Corporation's Secret Membership Pool Resort," Kyoya said who was sitting under an umbrella. The Host Club has taken a vacation to a private resort. Actually, Haruhi, Tsubasa and Akari got kidnapped (like always =.=") by them.

"Hold on a minute, we didn't bring any clothes to change into," Akari said.

"Don't worry we brought swimming suits for you," Hikaru said.

"These are specially designed by our mom," Kaoru said.

"Choose the one you want," the twins said simultaneously. They showed a whole bunch of swimsuits.

"I want that one," Tsubasa said, pointing to a black two-piece with cyan stars on it.

"There's a bathroom over there," Kyoya said and pointed, then going back to typing on his laptop.

"These kinds of places aren't really fascinating to me. Plus, I don't feel like swimming and I don't want to change. To play in the water, a vinyl pool is just fine," Haruhi said.

"Vinyl pool? What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Pretty much this size and you expand it by blowing in it," Haruhi said and stretched her arms about 5 ft.

"That's an airboat, stupid. Where would you find such a small pool? You would rather float that thing on water than pour the water inside," Hikaru said.

"It's a pool. Small kids often-" Haruhi started.

"It's a boat," Hikaru said.

"You fool, if Haruhi believes it's a pool then, it's a pool! How embarrassing was this for Haruhi?!" Tamaki yelled.

"But it's still a boat," Hikaru said.

'Those idiots,' Akari thought. She turned back to the swim suits. That's when she realized something. "Wait a minute, why are all of these two pieces?!" she yelled.

"Because you would look cuter," the twins said. "And you can't swim without wearing a swim suit, so go and pick one."

Akari mumbled something inaudible and picked a purple one with white crescent moons on it. She followed Tsubasa to the bathroom with Tamaki following them for some reason.

'Pervert,' Akari thought as they walked. After they changed and got out, Tamaki went into a rant on how a lady shouldn't show so much skin before she got married. Tsubasa and Akari looked at each other and a light bulb appeared over them.

They put on their best puppy-dog faces and said, "But, daddy, we want to swim." Tamaki blushed and let them.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai is so easy to trick," Akari said floating in the water.

"I agree, but it's funny how he gets all hyper and overly protective for no reason," Tsubasa said. "Hey, look, there are water guns over there."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Akari asked as she got out of the water followed by Tsubasa. They got the water guns and positioned themselves behind the twins and Tamaki. Tsubasa aimed and shot at the twins as Akari aimed for Tamaki. The idiot trio (that's what we're calling them now, deal with it :3) turned around just in time to catch the water guns that Akari and Tsubasa threw.

"Water gun fight. Me and Akari vs. Hitachiins vs. Tamaki-senpai, aiming for the face is a foul." Tsubasa said.

The twins smiled devilishly and said, "You are so going down."

"I will not participate in such childish games," Tamaki said.

"Haruhi let's get married right now, and let's go on a honeymoon," Hikaru said, holding Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki shot at the twins and yelled, "Who said anyone's going to marry you guys?"

Haruhi had given up on find the exit and took a drink. Mori climbed out from the pool and had a drink too.

"That seems to work," Akari said as she ducked behind a bush. They decided to hide and only shoot when they have a clear shot, so they don't give away their positions. The twins and Tamaki were battling out in the open, head on.

"Take this, deadly blow sideway rolling beam!" Tamaki yelled as he shot the twins. At the same time, Akari and Tsubasa shot at Tamaki and he was out too. As Tamaki was rolling, he pushed a lever and broke it by accident and it produced a tidal wave that pushed Honey (he's wearing an inflatable tube) down the stream/river. Akari being the closest to Honey, dived in after him. As Tsubasa was going to jump in behind Akari, Kaoru had pulled her back.

"Kaoru, let go!" Tsubasa yelled, struggling to get out of Kaoru's grip.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Akari yelled before she swam faster towards Honey.

Mori had also dived in, but he had jumped into the counter current.

**"**Mori-senpai, that way is the counter current!" Hikaru yelled.

"Kyoya, how do you make it stop?!" asked Tamaki.

"There isn't any way to stop it since you broke the lever," Kyoya said.

"First of all, let's go after Honey-senpai and Akari," Tamaki said and stepped on a crocodile. Then they noticed they were surrounded by crocodiles and in the water were piranhas.

"Why crocodiles of all places?" they yelled. "Run away!" They (Mori had gotten out of the water) ran as fast as they could with Kyoya jogging behind them. They stopped when they couldn't run anymore. Everyone (except for Mori and Kyoya) was panting on the floor.

"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous. The piranha pond should be fixed again and there is a problem with the position of the lever…should have a talk with the infrastructure department," Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook. "Thanks to you I collected useful data," he said smiling.

"What?!" everyone thought.

"You see, the facilities were still at an experimental stage," Kyoya said.

"Where on earth is this?" Tsubasa said as they took in the view of the tropical forest before them.

"I hear some suspicious crying sound," Haruhi said.

"It must be the north gate's subtropical zone. In that case…" Kyoya trailed off as he walked under a hut. "It's time for Squall experience service." Rained poured down on them.

"It's a squall! Haruhi! Hurry towards this hut!" Tamaki said, starting to panic. He turned around and saw that everyone was already under a hut. Tamaki ran over to them, all the while splashing water on the twins. "Is everyone all set and ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes sir," the twins said holding their water guns, with Tsubasa joining in on their act. Tamaki pulled out a map.

"This is the map showing the area in the garden. Our current location should be here. And there are two possible places of the whereabouts of Senpai and Akari. In terms of distance, it's about 3 km!" Tamaki said pointing.

'Where did he get the map from?' Tsubasa wondered while sweat dropping,

"The road's got lots of elements that we don't know…" Haruhi said.

"That zone is still not open yet," Kyoya said in the background.

"Get?! In every way this is survival, we have to make our way safely through the jungle and save Honey-senpai and Akari. To increase our efficiency we'll divide into two teams. Mori-senpai's team and Team King! The ones who have the courage and wish to follow me onwards, please hold on to my finger…" Tamaki said before realizing everyone was going with Mori. "Oi!" Tamaki yelled, while running after them.

"What are you standing there for? We're leaving you behind, Tono!" Hikaru yelled.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Kaoru asked, as they walked.

"Of course," Tsubasa said cheerfully.

'Well aren't you positive,' the twins thought, while sweat dropping. Mori's leg then fell into a ditch.

"Mori-senpai just fell into a ditch!" Hikaru yelled.

"He must be worried, after all they are good friends," Haruhi said.

"They're relatives," the twins said.

"Cousins to be more exact," Tsubasa said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said, looking confused.

"The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka for generations," Kyoya informed.

"Although the two families were relatives two generations ago, Mori-senpai still stays close to Honey-senpai," the twins said.

"It's the blood that's still flowing in him," Tamaki said, "The same blood from the past generations.

"What a touching story," the idiot trio said while bursting into tears.

'So basically, it's not clear if it's really a touching or a stupid relationship…' Haruhi thought.

"Mori-senpai, don't worry, Honey-senpai will be safe. He's unusually healthy and if he's hungry, there are wild fruits around," Haruhi said. Mori smiled and patted Haruhi.

"Mori-senpai wants to take the place of daddy's position," Tamaki said in despair.

"Not at all," the twins said.

"No one's aiming for it," Tsubasa said. Kyoya's cell phone started ringing and he picked up.

"Ah, it's me. No, it's a kind of troublesome-situation," he said into the phone.

"Speaking of which, it worries me," Hikaru said. "Your highness today you haven't even once said, 'I want to see Haruhi's swimming suit. Probably not, but maybe it's that Haruhi doesn't want to show her bare skin to other men?" Kaoru and Tsubasa laughed and the twins and Tsubasa started whispering stuff like pervert.

"I'm merely taking necessary measures as a dad!" Tamaki yelled, trying to defend himself. "A woman only shows her bare skin during marriage!" While they were teasing Tamaki, they didn't notice Mori and Haruhi walking off.

"Alright, then I'm counting on your immediate cooperation," Kyoya said, before he hung up. He turned towards everyone else. "A search party will soon be arriving. It should be better than us trying to find them. It would be better to go wait at the gate…huh? Mori-senpai and Haruhi are…?"

Everyone turned around and noticed that Mori-senpai and Haruhi are gone.

* * *

At Ootori Aqua Garden Headquarter…

"Urgent mobilization announcement, urgent mobilization announcement," a speaker said. "Kyoya-sama's friends have disappeared around the water-running pool sector. More in depth info has not been confirmed yet. There's a danger that he has been involved in an unexpected accident. Search targets are 'a boy and girl of small stature,' not confirmed if they are together. Arrest anyone suspicious without fail!"

* * *

"Speaking of which, I haven't said a thing about other people. Ah well, not anything will happen," Kyoya thought.

* * *

"Put the small boy down!" the search party commanded at Mori (he was carrying Haruhi). "It's alright now! Hurry, come this way," they said as they tried to grab Haruhi from Mori. "Who's this guy?! He's showing resistance, prepare to fire…!"

"Takashi, Haruhi, move out of the way!" Honey said as he and Akari came swinging in on vines. They each kicked a guy in the face.

"What do you think you're doing, you little brats?" one of the search party member yelled as he reached to grab Honey, but Honey judo flipped him. He and Akari proceeded to beat up the other members.

"You dare to be so noisy when you can't even fight properly," Honey said when they were done. "If you mess with my friends, you are a goner."

The rest of the Host Club appeared.

"Haruhi, are you alright?!" Tamaki yelled.

"I don't know what happened but it seems like everything's fine," Hikaru said as he poked a search party member with a stick.

"Hani-senpai beat them all?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi! Making daddy worry like this," Tamaki said as he squeezed the life out of Haruhi. "Bad child."

"Hold on…" Haruhi managed to choke out. "How did they…?"

"You didn't know?" Tsubasa said turning towards her. "Haninozuka is renowned for military arts. During his secondary school, Honey-senpai participated in the National Championship with Judo and Barehanded Fights."

"Kari-chan helped too!" Honey said cheerfully. This time, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were shocked.

"You guys didn't know? Tsubasa and I are learning martial arts from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," Akari said.

'Strong,' Haruhi thought in defeat, 'too strong…'

"How'd you guys get here?" asked the twins.

"Well, we got to the edge of the pool and afterwards, we started looking for you guys," Honey said. "Mori, I praise you for protecting Haruhi," Honey said patting Mori's head. "You weren't too lonely without me right?"

"Not really," Mori answered.

"Carry me to the exit!" Honey said and hopped onto Mori's back.

"Didn't get to have fun properly, maybe it was a mistake to come after the dismissal," the twins said (They had went to the resort right afterschool). "Next time, we're going to the ocean."

"Stupid, Haruhi isn't interested in those kind of…" Tamaki started to say.

"Ocean…if it's the ocean, I'd like to see it," Haruhi said.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!


	11. Chapter 9, Host Club at the Beach Part 1

**OHSHC Chapter 9**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters. We only own the OC's

We're going to try using flashback this chapter, going to be a total fail…but whatever ^.^"

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for future chapters, please pm or review!

* * *

"I hate you guys!" Akari yelled at the twins.

"It's your fault for letting us pack for you," they replied. Akari just turned and watched the ocean. They had gone to the beach for summer vacation after the final exams. Akari was sulking next to Haruhi because the only swim suit she had was the two-piece that she wore at the resort and all her clothes were dresses.

_*Flashback*_

_"Good Morning, Tsubasa and Akari!" the twins said as they walked into Akari's and Tsubasa's house._

_"Hi, Hitachiins, what brings you here this lovely morning," Tsubasa said._

_"We're going to the beach today, where's Akari by the way?" they asked._

_"Oh, she's sleeping her room, but-" Tsubasa started, but the twins raced upstairs, not listening to her. "They are so going to be killed," Tsubasa sighed, following them._

_The twins bursted into Akari's room, shouting, "Rise and shine, Akari!" Akari sat up in her bed with a dark aura around her._

_"I see you wish for your death sentence this beautiful morning," Akari said creepily, giving them the evil eye. This sent the twins racing out the room._

_"Happy to see you're still alive," Tsubasa said, walking up to them outside Akari's room. "She didn't sleep until 6 this morning. So what were you saying about the beach?"_

_"Oh yeah, we're going to the beach today and we're staying overnight, but we need to wake Akari up," Hikaru said._

_"Ok, I'll leave you in charge of her while I go pack," Tsubasa said, walking to her room._

_"Since, you're older, you go try to wake her up," Kaoru said to Hikaru._

_"But Kaoru, how can you be so cold to me, you should come with me," Hikaru whined. After a bit of arguing, Kaoru gave in and went with Hikaru to wake Akari up._

_"Oi, Akari, we're going to the beach today, so we need you to wake up," Hikaru said, while poking her._

_Akari sat up again and said, with a dark aura, "Shut up! I don't care what you do, just let me sleep." She went back to sleep after._

_"So that means that she's coming with us," Kaoru said._

_"Let's go pack for her," Hikaru said mischievously. They packed her clothes and put everything in the truck of the limo. They took a long time because they had to search through all her clothes just to find a few dresses. So by the time they loaded everything into the limo, Akari had woken up._

_*End of Flashback*_

'I should have checked to see what they packed,' Akari thought while sulking. She was wearing the swim suit with a jacket and shorts over it.

"Akari, come in the water," Yuzuki called from the ocean. Just before summer vacation, Rika and Yuzuki had transferred into Ouran and met the Host Club. The hosts were working, the vacation wasn't really a vacation, it was just a change of location and there were customers scattered along the beach. It was at Nekozawa's private beach and the Host Club, plus Yuzuki and Rika were staying at the mansion.

"Haruhi, you're not swimming?" asked a customer.

"I like watching more," she replied.

"Then you wanna watch together?" asked another customer.

"Why? You go on. It's really cute, finally seeing you in your swimsuit," Haruhi said with sparkles around her as she smiled. The customers were fangirling.

'The natural one,' Akari thought as she watched Haruhi.

Tsubasa was over playing beach volleyball with the twins and a few customers. The twins, Tamaki and Tsubasa decided to take a break. Akari walked over to join them. When she got there she noticed that Nekozawa was there and Tamaki was freaking out how they had to borrow Nekozawa's private beach.

"The cat rock," Nekozawa said, while pointing to a cliff that looks like a cat, "Is where each generation of the Nekozawa family's offerings are placed to worship our family's guardian deity. There's a legend that says if you jump off into the sea from there. You will never again come back up. There's a brave challenger over there…" he said and pointed to a figure learning over the cliff.

"Haruhi!" the idiot trio yelled after noticing who it was. The twins raced over to Haruhi and carried her back to Tamaki.

"Dangerous…Almost lost my precious daughter…"Tamaki said as he leaned on a skull which was on top of a gravestone. He started freaking out when he noticed that all around him were stuff from horror beach movies.

"I tried to create a more artistic atmosphere for everybody's enjoyment. It would be an honor if it's to your liking…and ever since, I always wanted to establish a closer friendship with Tamaki," Nekozawa said. Tamaki started to freak out.

"It was very kind of you to decorate the beach just for us Neko-chan," Rika said, appearing behind them.

"Neko-chan?" Nekozawa said.

"We can call you that, right?" Yuzuki asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Nekozawa mumbled with a blush that also appeared on Beelzenef.

"Haru-chan! You wanna go hunt for clams?" Honey yelled from the shore.

"Yes? Clam Hunting?" Haruhi asked, while Mori gave her a clam hunting set. "But, it's not in the season and it's high tide."

"Don't worry, we loaded the beach," Honey said.

"Food…"Haruhi said and got to work.

"Hey, Haruhi. King Scallop, do you like scallops?" asked Kaoru, giving a scallop to Haruhi.

"I like it, thanks Kaoru," Haruhi said with a smile. This set the hosts off and they were trying to give Haruhi things. Akari, Tsubasa, Rika and Yuzuki also got caught in between Haruhi and the hosts since they were standing next to Haruhi.

"How's this Haruhi? A huge crab," Tamaki said, holding up a one and a half feet wide crab. "You like crabby crabs?" A centipede appeared on it and nearly everyone ran away. The rest of the host club followed, but didn't run as far as the customers. Yuzuki was shaking in fear behind Akari.

"You know Yuzuki, hiding behind me isn't going to help. I'm shorter then you…"Akari said, pointing out their height difference. Haruhi picked up the centipede and threw it into the bushes. Everyone came back and the customers were saying how brave Haruhi was.

"Yuzuki-chan, are you afraid of bugs?" Honey asked. Yuzuki nodded. "Well, I'll protect you, so you don't have to be afraid," Honey said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai," Yuzuki said and smiled.

"Aren't you afraid of anything?" the twins asked.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Rika said.

"What are you afraid of?" asked the twins.

"That is none of your business," Rika said.

"What about you, Tsubasa and Akari?"

"We don't need to tell you," Akari said. The twins looked at each other and a light bulb went off.

"Hey Tono, we thought of a good game, you want in?" asked/whispered the twins. "It's titled, who can find the girls' weakness game."

"What the…you guys are the worst," Tamaki said.

"Sorry, sorry, seem like you don't have any confidence. After all, your weaknesses are never shared with someone else unless you're real intimate with each other. So it goes without saying, it'll be too difficult for Tono."

"The rules?" asked Tamaki.

"By tomorrow evening. Whoever finds any of their weakness is the winner."

"And the winner gets?"

"Assorted pictures of any of them ranging from elementary school to middle school," Kyoya suddenly said.

"I wanna join too," Honey said. "I want the pictures." And so, the battle begins. Rika suddenly appeared behind Kyoya.

"How did you those pictures?" Rika asked.

"Through certain sources," Kyoya simply said.

"I'll let you have your fun, as long as you don't include me in it."

"Fine, you actually enjoy watching them, don't you?"

"Yes, it's pretty amusing, since most of them act like total idiots."

"I agree."

* * *

The Host Club led a group of customers, Haruhi, Akari, Tsubasa and Yuzuki into the cat cave in hopes of scaring them. They first tried ghost stories and Tsubasa would look at Akari nervously every so often. Hikaru tried scaring Haruhi by using a skeleton hand crawling on Haruhi's neck. Next they climbed up onto the eye of the cat.

"Kari-chan, look here, it's really high," Honey said, near the edge.

"You're right it is pretty high," Akari said looking over the edge. Mori picked her up and held her high in hope of scaring her.

"Ano, Mori-senpai, what are you doing?" asked Akari while sweat dropping. Next, the twins tested Tsubasa of Nyctophobia, but it didn't work. Mori tried scaring Haruhi with a spear. And Honey tried Yuzuki with claustrophobia.

* * *

"What's up with that group of girls? They aren't scared of anything so far (except for Yuzuki, but they forgot for some reason =.=")," Hikaru said.

"What kind of game is this?" asked Kaoru. Akari and Tsubasa magically popped up behind them.

"So how's your little competition going?" asked Tsubasa.

"How'd you know?" asked Kaoru.

"We aren't as dumb as we seem," Akari said.

"What's Tono doing?" asked Hikaru as they turned towards Tamaki.

"He's collecting a lot of bugs. When they're all in a bunch it'll be scary," Kaoru said.

"Anyone would be squeamish about something like that," Tsubasa said. "Well, we'll leave you to your contest." Akari and Tsubasa left to go back to Haruhi.

"They're so fearless. Doesn't that like disqualify any of them as the heroine? No cute points at all," Hikaru said.

"What are you saying about your sisters and cousin (Yuzuki)? Your guys are the brothers!"

"That again? Since when did those settings apply?" asked Kaoru.

"But you keep saying daughters, niece, sisters and cousins what is Tono's true feelings?" said Hikaru.

"Isn't it 'That'? To prevent something?" Kaoru said.

"Over there! A python! Hurry, catch it!" Tamaki suddenly said, jumping up and pointing to a snake in the tree. "Let's show it to Haruhi!"

'He wasn't even listening,' the twins thought annoyed.

* * *

"Hello ladies," a guy (guy #1) suddenly said as he and his group of friends walked into mouth of the cat cave.

"Hey let's play together," said guy #2 as they grabbed the customers.

"Isn't it boring you women alone by yourselves?" asked guy #1.

"Ah, please stop it. This is a private beach," a customer said, trying to get out of their grip.

"So what? So you're a rich chick, eh? That'll be even more fun. Why don't we-" guy #1 started to say before he got attacked by sea critters Haruhi pelted him with while Akari and Tsubasa kicked guy #2 and #3 in the stomach.

"Let her go, she doesn't like it," Haruhi said. "Stop pestering her." The three guys turned on the group of people that just attacked them. Guy #1 grabbed Haruhi.

"Tsubasa, Yuzuki, get the customers out of here safely and get the Host Club here, I'll get Haruhi," Akari said before going in to punch guy #3. Tsubasa rushed to get the customers away while Yuzuki went to get Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai! Haruhi and Akari are-" Yuzuki said and pointed at the cliff.

"What's this, these matchstick arms? You look like a little girl. Isn't it out of your place acting tough around us," guy #1 said as he pushed Haruhi back towards the edge of the cliff. Akari was attacking guy #2 and #3. "A little kid like you should quietly enjoy swimming!" he said as he punched Haruhi and she fell off the cliff.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran and jumped off the cliff to save Haruhi.

"Now, to this little girl," guy #1 said turning to Akari. A dark aura was starting to surround her.

"You are so going to pay for this," Akari said evilly and went all out on them.

* * *

Tamaki came walking out of the water with Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi, Tamaki-senpai!" Tsubasa yelled as the host club ran up to them, followed by the customers.

"I just confiscated their ID and politely asked them to leave, before Akari and the twins had the chance to kill them," Kyoya said as he brought a jacket to Haruhi.

"Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, prepare to take the clients back to the hotel. Honey-senpai please contact Nekozawa-senpai and call a doctor," Tamaki said.

"I'm…I'm ok. Don't need a doctor," Haruhi said as she was passed to Mori to hold.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said. "You, are you a martial arts expert like Honey-senpai or won any diving competitions?!"

"No."

"Then what? We were right here, but you didn't even call us. Trying to face the men by yourself. You're a girl, where do you get off being so foolhardy?"

"A man, a women, those things don't matter does it? When you encounter such a situation you don't have the luxury to think about something like that," Haruhi said.

"Still think about it! Stupid!" Tamaki yelled. Akari flinched, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"I apologize for causing any trouble. But I don't understand why I need to get scolded for something more than that. I didn't do anything wrong!" Haruhi yelled.

"Then do whatever you want! I'm never talking to you again until you recognize your mistake!" Tamaki yelled and walked away. After a few steps, he would turn around and look back with puppy dog face.

"Looks like he wants to talk to her again," Hikaru said.

"Haruhi why don't you just apologize?" asked Kaoru.

"No…" Haruhi replied. Akari suddenly walked over to Tamaki and started to talk to Tamaki, but the others couldn't hear their conversation, but all they saw was her bowing.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai," Akari said calling after Tamaki.

"What is it?" he said stopping and turning around.

"I apologize and will take full responsibility for whatever happened," Akari said bowing.

"Akari, please stand up. And what are you talking about? None of this was your fault," Tamaki said.

"It is, if I've noticed what was happening to Haruhi, she wouldn't have gotten hurt and fallen over the cliff. I wasn't able to protect her…" Tamaki patted her head in comfort.

"I guess you sort of are at fault, but you were the one that sent Yuzuki to get us right? And you apologize, so it's fine," Tamaki said smiling.

'For a minute, Tamaki-senpai doesn't seem like the idiot that I know,' Akari thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^ please review!

A chapter on how Rika and Yuzuki will meet the host club will be up for Chapter 11, for now just use your imagination.

Character heights mentioned in this chapter:

Yuzuki: 160 cm

Akari: 157.5 cm

Tamaki: 183 cm

Phobias mentioned in this chapter:

Acrophobia, fear of high places

Nyctophobia, fear of the dark

Aichmophobia, fear of sharp objects

Claustrophobia, fear of enclosed spaces


	12. Chapter 10, Christmas Sleep Over

**OHSHC Chapter 10**

A/N: We do not own Ouran or any characters or any of the songs/other animes mentioned or monopoly. We only own the OC's

Please review! If you have any tips and ideas for future chapters, please pm or review!

**_Akari: Sorry we haven't updated for such a long time, we were busy and really lazy and unmotivated_**

**_Tsubasa: We finally got motived by reading other fanfics and complaining how they take forever to update and realizing that we were doing the same (･_･")_**

**_Akari: Please Enjoy, the next chapter might possibly be up New Year's if only Tsubasa would write her part of the chapter ._**

**_Tsubasa: Yeah, well sorry…And this takes place between Chapter 2 and 3, it's sort of an extra _**

* * *

"Tell me why we're inviting them over again..." said Akari. Tsubasa and Akari were wrapping the presents for the Christmas Sleepover Party they were having at their house.

"It would be fun to have a party since it's Christmas Eve," replied Tsubasa.

"I meant why at our house," Akari said.

"Our house is in between everyone's."

"True, but I bet you they're all going to arrive together."

* * *

"What time are they getting here?" asked Tsubasa.

"Now," Akari said as the doorbell rings. The two go and open the door to let the Host Club in.

"Hello Tsubasa and Akari," the Host Club said and stepped inside.

"Thanks for having us over," Haruhi said.

"No problem," Tsubasa said. They led them to the living room where they put the presents at. Tamaki kept looking around the house for some reason.

"Ano, Tamaki-senpai, is something wrong" Akari asked while sweatdropping.

"Where are all the Christmas decorations that are supposed to be all over the house and the big Christmas tree that you see in the movies?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, we sort of don't have Christmas decorations or trees in our house, so we didn't see the point of getting them…" Tsubasa replied.

"We most get decoration for the house to get into the Christmas Spirit!" Tamaki proclaimed. "Kyoya, order the decoration. Hikaru, Kaoru, get Christmas clothes for us. Mori-senpai, go get a real tree from the tree store down the street."

"Tama-chan, what should I do?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Honey-senpai…you…go with Mori-senpai," Tamaki said. Everyone left to do their jobs, leaving Tamaki, Haruhi, Tsubasa, and Akari waiting for them. Everyone got back with whatever they needed to get and Tamaki instructed everyone on how to decorate.

* * *

"I want to put the star at the top of the tree!" Tamaki yelled.

"No, we should do it," the twins yelled back. The three fought over who was putting the star on the tree, and somehow it was decided that Haruhi was to put the star on. Mori had to pick her up for her to reach the top.

"Ok, now onto the clothes!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi, Tsubasa and Akari were handed Santa Claus outfits.

"Do we have to wear this…?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yes, my daughters would look so cute…" Tamaki said as he went into fantasy mode.

"I guess we have no chose, we would be forced to anyway," Akari said and lead the three to the bathroom. When they got back Haruhi and Tsubasa walked right in while Akari stayed outside in the hallway. Tamaki and the twins had glomped them when they walked in.

"I'm surprised that you were able to manage to find where the other bathroom was," Tsubasa said as she saw that everyone had changed too. Tamaki was wearing a Santa Claus outfit, the twins were wearing elf outfits, Kyoya was Mrs. Claus, Mori was a reindeer and Honey had a cute bunny suit that had earmuffs, gloves and a scarf attached to it.

"I have a layout of your house," Kyoya said. Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"Where's Kari-chan?" asked the Honey.

"Oh, about that, she refuses to come in wearing the costume," Tsubasa said and turned towards the doorway. "Oi Akari, come in already!"

Akari poked her head in and said, "No, I refuse to be seen wearing this."

"But you would look so cute wearing it," said Tamaki giving her his famous puppy-face. She sighed and walked in while mumbling how she was going to regret it. She got glomped as soon as she stepped in too.

"Let's go eat dinner," Tsubasa suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Akari said as she pried the trio off.

"Do you have food already?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, we cooked it just before you got here," Tsubasa said.

"Homemade cooking made by my daughters…" Tamaki mumbled as he entered fantasy mode again. Tsubasa and Akari facepalmed.

* * *

After dinner, the living room was silent as they were just sitting, until Tamaki sprung up with an idea.

"I almost forgot! I got a customized board game of an American game called Monopoly," Tamaki said taking out a board game.

"Do you even know how to play…?" asked Tsubasa.

"Nope, I thought that you would know how to play and explain to us," Tamaki replied happily as he took everything out.

"I don't want to play this game," Haruhi said. Tsubasa agreed.

"But it says that the more players there are, the funner the game is," Tamaki whined.

"I'll teach you the basics, but all the other strategies and tricks to winning the game you'll figure that out yourself," Akari said.

"Why do you want to suddenly play?" asked Honey.

"So I can beat Hikaru at something," Akari replied as she explained that everyone chooses a token. Tamaki had a crown, Kyoya had a money bag, Mori had a baby chick, Honey had a tiny bunny, the twins each had a little blue and orange Gemini sign and Akari had a white crescent moon. She explained the rules and Haruhi was decided to be the banker. Tsubasa went to get snacks and watched the game.

The first to go bankrupt was Tamaki (big shocker…). Next was Kaoru followed by Akari and Hikaru who was arguing who got out first.

"I would have beaten you if your turn was before mine," Akari argued.

"No you wouldn't, you would have lost either way," Hikaru said back. The game continued and Honey went bankrupt along with Mori when they landed on Kyoya's property, making Kyoya the winner.

* * *

"Let's go sing karaoke!" the twins said.

"You have a karaoke set?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, we have a room for it, it was there when we moved in and never uninstalled it," said Tsubasa. They lead everyone to the room and Tamaki was the first to go. He sang "Guilty Beauty Love."

"Hey, Akari don't you think…" Tsubasa started.

"That he sounds like him?" finished Akari.

"We'll be right back," Tsubasa yelled as they ran out of the room. Everyone just sweatdropped while they waited for them to get back. They came back with a cd and they put the cd into the machine.

"Tamaki-senpai, sing this song," Tsubasa said as he pushed the microphone into his hands.

"Um, ok," Tamaki said and watched the screen as the song started and lyrics came up. Tsubasa and Akari were all like (*o* ) as he sang "Moonlight."

"OMG, Tamaki-senpai that was so good! (≧∇≦)" yelled Tsubasa

"Arigatou…" Tamaki said.

"Ano, Tsubasa are you feeling ok?" asked Honey.

"I feel perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" replied Tsubasa.

"Tamaki-senpai, sing this one next," said Akari as she set the next song.

When Tamaki was in the middle of singing "Orpheus" when Hikaru asked, "What is with you two and his singing…?"

"He sounds just like Mamoru Miyano," said Akari.

"Who?"

"Mamoru Miyano, you know, the voice actor," replied Tsubasa.

"As in anime?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," replied Akari.

"So you like anime?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Tsubasa.

"So are you otakus?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe," Tsubasa and Akari said with cheeky smiles.

"Honey, you sing next," Akari said as Tamaki ended his song. Honey sang "Doki Doki Waku Waku," followed by Mori with "Itsumo Soba No" and then Kyoya singing "Tsumetai Yoru." The twins sang "Bokura no Love Style" together.

"Haruhi, would you like to sing?" asked Tsubasa.

"No, maybe later," Haruhi replied.

"Oi Hikaru, sing this song," Akari said as she selected "Knocking on the Mind."

"Why don't you guys sing?" asked Honey after Hikaru was done.

"Yeah, Tsubasa, why don't you sing next?" asked Akari.

"What about you?" countered Tsubasa.

"Have you heard me sing? I don't really sound that great," said Akari.

"Like I'm any better," replied Tsubasa.

"Awww, come on Tsubasa, I want to hear you sing," said Kaoru.

Tsubasa sighed and said, "Ok, just this once." She picked "_iNSaNiTY" _and waited for the song to start_._

"She's lying, she actually sings really well. I've heard her sing to herself before," said Akari. Tsubasa starts singing and everyone (mostly Kaoru) was amazed at her singing.

Akari stared at Kaoru and thought, 'I wonder if he likes Tsubasa. I need to look into that.'

"See, Tsubasa, you sing really well," Akari said as Tsubasa sat down.

"Whatever you say, now it's your turn," Tsubasa said.

"I never said that I would sing if you sang," replied Akari. "Haruhi, you go next."

"Ok," Haruhi said and got up to pick a song. She sang "Sakura Kiss," but her voice wasn't that good. Everyone clapped anyway just to be polite.

"You don't need to applaud, I know I sound bad," Haruhi said as she took a seat.

"Akari, can you please sing?" asked Honey.

"No."

"Awww, please?" asked Honey with his really cute face with pink flowers floating around him.

"No," Akari said, turning away. Everyone gasp (except Kyoya and Mori), no one had ever said no to Honey's adorableness.

"I'm going to get more snacks," Akari said and left the room.

"Does she really sound so bad?" asked Haruhi.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever heard her sing before," replied Tsubasa.

"Let's continue until she gets back," said Kaoru. "Tsubasa want to sing with me?"

"Sure," Tsubasa said and they went up and sang "Wedding Dress (Tsubasa: We can magically sing Korean (･_･"))." Akari came back with the food and sat down without saying anything.

"Can you guys sing 'Mirai Chizu,'" asked Akari when Tsubasa and Kaoru ended.

"Only if you sing after us," Hikaru said. Akari heaved a big sigh and agreed. When Akari went up, everyone was quiet.

"Do I have too?" asked Akari.

"You agreed to it," said Hikaru. Akari sighed and pressed for "Eternal Snow" to play. When she was done, everyone (besides Kyoya) was staring at her.

"I'll just be right back," Akari said as she walked out of the room quickly. She was mumbling about how she told them she was bad at singing as she walked out. Her voice wasn't as good as everyone (besides Haruhi) else, but there was something different about it.

"So, now what?" asked Tamaki.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her," Honey suggested.

"I'll go," Hikaru said and followed Akari.

* * *

"I shouldn't have sung," Akari mumbled to herself as she got Pocky from the cabinet.

"You weren't that bad," a voice said from the doorway. Akari spun around to see Hikaru.

"THAT bad," Akari said, emphasizing "that."

"Ok, maybe you weren't the best, but you still sounded good. You know you're going to get fat eating all those snacks," Hikaru said eyeing the Pocky's in her arms.

"And you care if I get fat because…?"

"Simple, you're Kaoru and my toy." Akari rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get back," Akari said walking back. She entered the karaoke room like nothing happened.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Mori said as the clock struck 12. Everyone stared at him. Mori had said something!

"Anyway, we got you presents," Tsubasa said. Akari handed out the gifts. Tamaki got a hat shaped crown and Kyoya received the newest Pineapple Laptop. They actually tried making the laptop.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Hey dad," Akari said into the phone, "Can you send me the blueprints and parts of the new laptop as soon as possible?"_

_"And make sure to have your staff ready in case something happens," Tsubasa said, taking the phone away from Akari. Akari grabbed the phone back._

_"Yeah, so can you get it shipped here...Ok thanks, bye," Akari said and hung up._

_-4 hours later-_

_"Ok, so let's tried to make the laptop," Akari said. They worked on it for a few hours, mainly because they couldn't read the blueprint, but they ended up getting it caught on fire and part of the room where they were assembling it. They just gave up and called Akari's dad to send them a premade laptop._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Haruhi received an ootoro plushie, Honey got a strawberry cake plushie and Mori got a baby chick pillow. The plushies were made by Tsubasa and the pillow was made by Akari. Hikaru got Pineapple© headphones and Kaoru received a DVD containing a movie called "The many, many, many epic fails of Tamaki Souh," starring Tamaki, filmed and edited by Akari and Tsubasa.

"What is this?" asked Tamaki, snatching the DVD from Kaoru.

"Oh, it's just some we put together, it was Tsubasa's idea," replied Akari.

"Can we go watch it now?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course." They went to the living room and put the DVD in.

"So you were the ones that set that up," Tamaki said as they watched a scene when Tamaki opened the doors to the Music Room and a bag of flour had fallen on him and covered him in flour.

"That explains why you guys were there so early for the Host Club," said Honey.

"We told you that it wasn't us," said the twins.

"No, my daughters! You mustn't learn from those shady twins!" yelled Tamaki.

"Who are you calling shady?" the twins shouted.

* * *

"How did you know I needed new headphones? My old ones broke two days ago," Hikaru asked during the movie.

"Akari got you those," replied Tsubasa.

"Well, thanks," said Hikaru.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just happened to notice that you didn't have your headphones the other day and assumed you lost or broke yours. And don't think I went out just to buy them, I just happened to see those when I went past a store, and remembered to get them," said Akari, blushing and looking away. After the movie they got ready to go to bed.

"Ok, the boys are going to sleep in Akari room tonight and the girls are going to my room," said Tsubasa.

"If any of you touch or move any of my things in the personal room, you are dead in the morning," Akari said as she glared daggers at the twins and Tamaki.

"But why must we be in separate room? Maybe the twins should, but I should spend quality time with my daughters," said Tamaki, being all dramatic.

"Because we don't need you pulling perverted tricks," Akari said as she closed the door to Tsubasa's room. Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"My daughter just called me a pervert," Tamaki mumbled.

* * *

**_Akari: Since it's Christmas, we have a present for you, a fact to make you smarter X3_**

**_Tsubasa: The hamburger originated in a place called Hamburg, Germany_**

**_Akari: I know I was disappointed too that it didn't originate in America or South Korea_**

**_Songs Mention:_**

**_"Guilty Beauty Love"-Suoh Tamaki, Ouran High School Host Club (Miyano Mamoru)_**

**_"Moonlight"-Ichinose Tokiya, Uta no Prince-sama (Miyano Mamoru)_**

**_"Orpheus"-Uta no Prince-sama OP, Miyano Mamoru_**

**_"Doki Doki Waku Waku"- Haninozuka Mitsukuni , Ouran High School Host Club (Ayaka Saito)_**

**_"Itsumo Soba No"-Morinozuka Takashi, Ouran High School Host Club (Daisuke Kirii)_**

**_"Tsumetai Yoru"-Ootori Kyoya, Ouran High School Host Club (Masaya Matsukaze)_**

**_"Bokura no Love Style"-Hitachiin HIkaru and Kaoru , Ouran High School Host Club (Kenichi Suzumura and Yoshinori Fujita)_**

**_"Knocking on the Mind"-Hijirikawa _****Masato (**Kenichi Suzumura)

**_"__iNSaNiTY"-Miki & Kaito, Vocaloid_**

**___"Sakura Kiss"-Ouran High School Host Club OP, Chieco Kawabe _**

**___"Wedding Dress"-Taeyang_**

**___"Mirai Chizu"-Starish, Uta no Prince-sama_**

**___"Eternal Snow"-Koyama Mitsuki, Full Moon wo Sagashite (Myco)_**

Thank you for reading! ^.^ Please review!


	13. OC Information

**Akari:** So it's been decided that I would write the whole next chapter, but I got lazy =3= So I will provide you *coughsecretcough* information about us, you are to tell no one, you understand? They're is probably going to kill me if they finds out...you should fear Yuzuki, she's type AB like Honey and Kyoya...not that I believe in those things.

Oh yeah, we have pets that aren't included in the information because I'm evil and it will eventually appear in the story so keep on waiting :)

OK, I should probably shut up now. Remember tell no one that you've seen this and don't say I'm the one that showed you.

And I will have pictures up soon about what we look like, I'll notify you we it's up. And now I will shut up.

And to tell you the truth, Tsubasa and me are like the twins in many ways in real life, that it's creepy...and I will official shut up now...and Merry New Years!

* * *

Name: Takara Akari (宝明)  
Age: 1st Year High School (Class A)  
Birthday: June 5  
Sign: Gemini  
Blood:?  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Hair: Long, straight, black, side bangs swept to left  
Height: 157.5 cm (Short and proud o3o)  
Favorite Food: Salty Food and Strawberry Pocky  
Favorite Subject: Math, Science  
Nationality: Japanese  
Fear: Ghost Stories, Dark (only if I can't see anything...I'm weird like that)  
Personality: tsundere; otaku; secretly likes girly things, but afraid to let people know  
Status: Rich, family owns world-renowned Pineapple company  
Other info: Cousins with Tsubasa, heir to Pineapple, can speak French (not really fluently) and American (yes there is a different between American and English)

Name: Hoshine Tsubasa (星音翼)  
Age: 1st Year High School (Class A)  
Birthday: June 20  
Sign: Gemini  
Blood:?  
Eye Color: Grey  
Hair: Medium, Reddish-Brown, side bangs swept to right  
Height: 165 cm  
Favorite Food: Egg Tofu  
Favorite Subject: English, European History  
Nationality: Japanese  
Fear: Slimy, sticky, dense liquid (Glue, paint, etc.), french people (blame Francis from Hetalia; and Tamaki doesn't count because he's an idiot X3)  
Personality: Not afraid to be different, otaku  
Status: Rich  
Other info: Cousins with Akari, can speak Italian and English/American (and can magically, along with Kaoru for one chapter, speak Korean ._.")

Name: Ikiru Rika  
Age: 2nd Year High School (Class A)  
Birthday: Jan 22  
Sign: Aquarius  
Blood:?  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Height: 178 cm  
Favorite Food: Italian Food  
Favorite Subject: Social Studies  
Nationality: Korean  
Fear: Scary Movies, Blood, Shark, Dark Water, Snakes,  
Personality: Another Kyoya, but nicer  
Status: Rich, family owns world famous restaurants  
Other info: Close friends with Yuzuki, is working to taking over the family business, can speak Spanish and American

Name: Hanasaki Yuzuki  
Age: 2nd Year High School (Class A)  
Birthday: Dec 2  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Blood: AB  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Color: Dark Brown with Blonde Highlights  
Height: 160 cm  
Favorite Food: Sweets/Bread  
Favorite Subject: Art  
Nationality: Korean  
Fear: Squirrels, Bugs, Dark, Thunder, Dying,  
Personality: another Honey, but more violent…  
Status: Rich  
Other info: Close friends with Rika, wants to be a baker, can speak Spanish and American

One more OC is going to be introduced soon, just not now, because it's a secret X3


End file.
